Hunter Hearts
by La plume rouge
Summary: Traquer l'amour c'est bien plus difficile qu'être simple chasseur. Car, quand on referme la main sur la proie tant désirée, il est souvent mal aisé de savoir si elle ne glisse pas entre les doigts. Parce que l'amour est la chose la plus fragile qui soit.
1. Décèlement

Et bien voilà une nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou non, mais en tout cas, elle sera basée sur nos deux agents de Pandora préférés. A savoir, Break et Reim ! Bien sûr, il y aura forcément quelques "interventions" de tous nos autres gaffeurs adorés... Enfin, presque tous. Bref, on s'en fiche !

DISCLAIMER: l'univers de Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture et laissez des coms s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

><p>Reim avait encore beaucoup à faire dans le manoir. Il lui restait aussi cette horrible montagne de paperasse qu'il était obligé d'étudier et de remplir à la place de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, quand comptait-il le remercier ? Il ne fichait jamais rien ! C'était facile de toujours refiler ça à Reim ! Et Reim par ci, Reim par-là… Oh, zut, alors ! Votre ami a encore fait des siennes ! Mais qui paiera les pots cassés ? Mais Reim bien sûr ! Encore et toujours Reim ! Mais vous ne saviez pas ? Reim rime avec larbin, voyons ! Raaah ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça. Et pourtant, il ne plaignait jamais. Même s'il y aurait eu fort à dire sur ce cas-là. De toute manière, il lui était bien impossible de crier sur Break, puisque ses reproches glissaient sur lui comme du savon. Parfois, il aimerait bien qu'on fasse un peu plus attention à lui. Lui, il pouvait tomber malade, ce n'était pas bien grave, mais quand c'était Break, tout le monde accourait à son chevet ! C'était assez étrange, étant donné que très peu de personne l'appréciait. Mais bon, il ne comptait plus les lèches-bottes qui cherchaient à obtenir ses faveurs. Et puis, son nom complet, c'était Reim Lunettes ! Pas « Reim, hé ça va ? ». Pourquoi tout le monde se permettait ces familiarités avec lui ? Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un avorton, tout de même ! Ses mains gantées se crispèrent sur la montagne de papiers qu'il déplaçait et il s'efforça de garder son calme, comme d'habitude. Il avançait un peu à l'aveuglette dans le couloir, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser une furie comme Alice ou encore son éternel ami. C'était la routine, bien évidemment, mais elle commençait à le lasser affreusement. Quand est-ce qu'on lui accorderait un peu plus d'importance après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services ? Tout simplement parce que tout le monde avait bien mieux à faire. Il avait du mal à concevoir que Break ait reçu cette fichue promotion avant lui. Comment avaient-ils pu… ? Il se sentait excessivement frustré.<p>

Enfin, il arriva à l'escalier et il posa un pied prudent sur la première marche. Il inspira un grand coup et tenta de maintenir en équilibre le tas de documents, tandis qu'il posait son deuxième pied sur la première marche. Hé oui, avec ce genre d'affaires délicates, il valait mieux monter marche par marche. C'était franchement long et fastidieux, mais au moins, il arrivait en un seul morceau en haut, pourvu que…

- AAATENTIOOOON ! cria une voix familière.

Oh, non…

PLAF !

Reim bascula en arrière tandis que tout son travail s'éparpillait autour de lui et qu'il retombait lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Il chercha ses lunettes, qui étaient tombés sur le sol, mais il ne les trouvait pas. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement quand une paire de doigts les lui tendit. Il les prit en marmonnant un vague « merci », tout en pensant très fort « merci d'avoir foutu en l'air mes papiers soigneusement empilés » puis il sentit un bras l'aider à se relever et il fut sur pieds très vite. Il essuya ses lunettes de la main droite puis les remit délicatement sur son nez. La netteté de sa vue fut enfin retrouvé et il put discerner un œil grenat qui l'observait avec une pointe d'amusement. Le visage pâle de Xerxes Break se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Salut, toi, commença t-il simplement, tout en gardant ce sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Xerxes, ronchonna Reim.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Tu pourrais au moins le cacher, petit impoli, le taquina l'albinos.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, laisse-moi travailler.

Il se baissa pour récupérer les papiers désordonnés (c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire) et poussa un glapissement quand la main glacée de son ami caressa sa nuque.

- Que… qu'est-ce tu fiche, encore ? bégaya le pauvre brun.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à remplir toute cette paperasse inutile ? Viens plutôt avec moi, j'ai envie d'aller me balader !

Reim devint soudainement silencieux, venant aussitôt de comprendre la tactique de Break. Il resta de marbre et l'observa très attentivement. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami triturait nerveusement un pan de sa manche.

- Bon, tu viens ? le pressa t-il.

- Xerxes… je croyais que tu devais rester dans ta chambre te reposer, par ordre de mademoiselle Sharon ?

- Pff, ça va beaucoup mieux, maintenant ! Bon, tu viens ? répéta t-il, avec un ton plus pressant.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans cette aile du manoir ? Tu ne t'es tout de même pas enfui ?

- Bon, tu viens où je te traîne par la peau des fesses ?

Reim soupira et s'assit sur une marche, la tête entre les mains. Break l'imita et se mit à observer ses chaussures avec beaucoup d'intérêt, les mains jointes dans une tentative pour essayer de paraître parfaitement détendu.

- Xerxes… tu es incorrigible. Comment peux-tu… ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour faire croire que j'ai l'autorisation de sortir. Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? le supplia Break en plantant son iris rouge dans ceux ambrés de son meilleur ami.

Nouveau soupir de la part de Reim.

- Premièrement, tu dois te reposer. Une gastro, ce n'est pas rien dans ton… état.

- Quoi, mon état ? Mais je pète la forme ! La gastro, c'est la version officielle, mais la vérité, c'est que miss Sharon m'interdit de sortir car c'est tout simplement une punition.

- Ah, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, triple buse ?

- Je… et bien en fait… rien du tout.

Break semblait gêné. Reim ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que cette espèce de pitre avait encore derrière la tête ?

- Reim ? finit par l'appeler gentiment Break.

- Hmm hmmm ?

- Tu te rappelles, la porcelaine de miss Sharon ?

- Ah, oui, mince ! Je me rappelle… c'était bien sa préférée ? Celle que j'ai cassée ?

- Oui, oui. Tu avais cassé toute sa porcelaine.

- D'ailleurs, je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas avoir reçu de punit… oh mais, Xerxes, tu as… toi ?

- Heu… en fait, c'est que…

- Tu t'es dénoncé ? Oh mais, tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es tombé malade pendant la nuit ? Un esprit s'est emparé de ton corps ?

- Oh, arrête avec tes moqueries débiles ! s'empourpra son ami.

Reim était écroulé de rire. Ah, mais ça ! Si ce n'était pas beau ! Break qui se mettait à être charitable ! Mais où allait-on ? Il cessa de rire quand la main de Break lui glaça une nouvelle fois la nuque.

- Bon, tu m'aides, oui ou non ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Ahaha ! C'est trop beau ! Quand messire Gilbert va savoir cela !

- Mais… tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant ! Et si tu dis un seul mot à qui que ce soit, je te jure que…

Reim retrouva son sérieux et fixa son ami d'un regard dur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te suis redevable, vu tout ce que je fais pour toi.

Break resta silencieux.

- Tu marques un point, je l'admets. Bon…

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se redressa, époussetant son uniforme excentrique de la main gauche, son œil unique figé sur Reim. Celui-ci s'inquiétait de la suite. Xerxes Break n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent aussi rapidement. Il se leva lui-aussi et le retint par la manche, le regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

- Je vais te dénoncer, tiens ! Je suis également interdit de sucreries ! Ah, ça, non !

- Quoi ? Mais…

Et l'albinos s'enfuit en courant, riant candidement à sa mauvaise blague.

- Xerxes, reviens ici ! Espèce de… Je te maudis ! hurla Reim dans le couloir maintenant désert.

Mais, pour une fois, il voulait avoir le fin mot avec Break, d'autant plus qu'il avait une idée. Il remonta les escaliers au pas de course et se précipita dans les couloirs en sprintant jusqu'au salon privé, là où il savait mademoiselle Sharon. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe, et tenta d'articuler des excuses, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, les mains sur les jambes, le dos courbé. Sharon, Oz, Alice et Gilbert l'observait avec une vive curiosité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Reim ? demanda Sharon.

- Je... il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose… han… han…

- Oui ?

- Je… pour la porcelaine… ce n'est pas Xerxes le responsable, c'est… moi… han...

Le quatuor avait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Quoi ? Mais Reim, voyons, tu n'es pas obligé de te dénoncer pour lui, c'est…

- Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est Xerxes qui s'est dénoncé à ma place.

Alice cessa de s'empiffrer, Gilbert hurla de rire, Sharon resta figée et Oz recracha son thé. Reim, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, s'apprêta à recevoir son châtiment.

- Reim ? Toi ? C'est…

Mais Break fit son entrée en dérapant, interrompant sa maîtresse.

- Il raconte n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui ai…

- Arrête de dire des mensonges, Xerxes, c'est moi qui ai cassé la porcelaine !

- Mais non, c'est moi !

- Puisque je te dis que c'est moi !

- La ferme c'est…

- Non, toi, la ferme, tu…

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Interloqués, les deux compères observèrent miss Sharon, qui toussotait pour reprendre son timbre habituel, à savoir doux et poli.

- Puisque Reim a cassé la porcelaine, il sera puni. Mais ne fais pas cette tête-là, Xerxes. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, toi aussi tu seras puni. Parce que tu m'as menti. J'ai une petite idée là-dessus…

Break gémit en se tenant le poignet, assurant que c'était une torture pour les articulations de remplir toute cette paperasse. Reim soupira, obligé d'écouter les jérémiades de son meilleur ami, tout en griffonnant lui aussi sur le papier, habitué aux formulaires et aux rapports.

- Combien est-ce qu'ils nous en restent ? gémit Break.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers l'énorme tas de feuilles derrière eux et poussèrent des lamentations en enfouissant leurs têtes dans leurs bras.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser les visages de Break et Reim, endormis l'un contre l'autre, entourés par une tonne de papiers remplis. Les lunettes de Reim avaient glissées sur son nez et il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, la tête penchée sur le côté, contre l'épaule de Break, qui, quant à lui, avait sa tête posée contre celle de son ami, ses cheveux immaculés enfouissant une bonne partie de leurs deux visages. Quelques pépiements d'oiseaux leurs parvenaient de l'extérieur, les berçant doucement. Mais ce fut le bruit de trop pour Break, qui sursauta en sentant Reim grogner dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit paresseusement son œil et jeta un regard alentours, se rappelant soudainement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Encore un peu groggy, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Reim, contre lequel il était appuyé, et s'étira en baillant, faisant jouer sa mâchoire engourdie. Il vacilla un peu, encore légèrement endormi. Puis il décida de se lever. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Puis, finalement, il revint se blottir contre son meilleur ami et se rendormit aussi vite, bercé par le tam-tam régulier de son cœur et la douce odeur de cannelle qu'il dégageait. C'était tellement rassurant de pouvoir enfin trouver _la_ personne. De pouvoir enfin compter sur quelqu'un. De pouvoir enfin éprouver de la confiance, de l'attachement. Les mille et un coups fourrés qu'il lui faisait subir n'étaient en fait tout simplement que le refoulement qu'il avait encore à ressentir cette chaleur humaine oubliée. Sa peau si douce et si chaude était le reflet de ce qu'il cherchait. En fait, tout ce qu'il cherchait… c'était lui.

- Je ferais tout pour te trouver, murmura Xerxes en enfouissant ses mains froides contre celles chaudes et rassurantes de Reim.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que Reim ouvrit les yeux. Mais à peine sortait-il de son doux rêve, que de violents frissons le parcoururent. Sa source : mais son meilleur ami, tout simplement. Il détourna le regard du visage enfoui dans son torse et tenta de retirer les mains gelées de son ami de sous ses manches, où elles avaient trouvé refuge. D'accord, Reim avait la peau chaude, d'accord, ses manches faisaient une chouette couette pour les mains glacées de Break, mais ça lui donnait la chair de poule ! D'autant plus que ses doigts remuaient légèrement, tressautant pas moments. Il tira vainement sur les bras de son ami à la peau blanche. Il grogna et abandonna. De toute façon, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il posa de nouveau sa tête contre celle de Break et ferma les yeux, écoutant sa respiration et humant son parfum de cerise. Finalement, sa peau glacée avait quelque chose d'excitant. Ce n'était pas tellement la fraîcheur qu'elles dégageaient qui le faisaient frissonner. Plutôt le souffle de Xerxes qui venait s'échouer contre son cou.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

BOUM… BOUM… BOUM…

Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre aussi fort ?

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue !<p>

Bon, j'espère que ça vous donne envie de savoir la suite et que vous avez aprécié. Une ch'tite review ?


	2. Indécision

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !

Merci à Lamy, contente que ça te plaise et pour Rufus Barma, ça me traversait déjà l'esprit avant que tu n'y fasse allusion. Avec un peu de chance, il s'ajoutera à notre bande de joyeux lurons !

Merci à Rose-Eliade !

DISCALIMER: Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages, mais l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: K+

Alors, voyons, plongeons plus en profondeur dans les pensées de Break...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La sonnette retentit encore deux fois, insistant bien sur les pauvres oreilles des occupants du manoir Rainsworth. Agacé, Reim criait des « j'arrive, j'arrive ! » de plus en plus virulents, sauf que Break le devança, encore plus en colère que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était allongé seul sur le sol au petit matin, constatant que son ami Reim l'avait laissé seul sans même le caler plus confortablement. Aussi, furax que l'invité surprise leur casse à ce point les pieds, il ouvrit la porte dans un rauque « QUOI ? » très peu aimable. Surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était des agents de Pandora qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement par leur obstinance à essayer de le coincer sans arrêt dans un quelconque méfait, même le plus mineur. Il les fit entrer et les conduisit à Sharon, les laisser à ses bons soins, pour repartir aussi sec sur ses tâches quotidiennes, un peu impatient au fond de lui de retrouver son partenaire pour aujourd'hui, à savoir, Reim Lunettes. Lui au moins était de bonne compagnie, pensait l'albinos en ruminant. Il rejoignit donc son meilleur ami dans les cuisines pour terminer de faire l'inventaire (au combien passionnant) de la nourriture, profitant au passage de quelques sucreries en trop, que Reim, amusé, faisait semblant de ne pas avoir vu.<p>

La liste en main, une cuillère en bois dans l'autre pour « tester » les aliments, Break s'en donnait à cœur joie. A ses côtés, son éternel ami râlait pour la forme, avec un infime sourire aux lèvres, la liste suivante dans les mains et un crayon perché sur son oreille. Ils jouèrent le jeu ainsi pendant une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que Break décide qu'une petite distraction s'imposait. Alors, il se tourna vers son cher Reim et sauta sur un plan de travail, croisant ses jambes avec un air taquin, tandis que Reim haussait les sourcils, s'attendant au pire de sa part. Il ne fit que croiser ses mains et observer longuement Reim, l'œil rieur. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était et haussa les épaules, continuant de cocher la liste des aliments. Mais quand il eut la mauvaise idée de passer trop près de son ami, Break en profita pour l'attraper par le col et le faire se stopper juste devant lui.

- Oui ? demanda Reim.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre le stylo que Reim avait coincé entre son oreille et sa tempe pour le faire rouler de ses doigts agiles juste devant le nez de Reim, l'air songeur. Reim, un peu habitué à l'étrange comportement de Break, attendit bien sagement qu'il décide lui rendre son outil de travail provisoire. Ce que fit Break, délicatement, tout en profitant du contact pour caresser sa joue de sa main glacée, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire frissonner Reim, comme l'attendait Break. En fait, le contraste qu'il y avait entre leurs deux peaux l'amusait énormément. Et, fallait-il dire, que ce contact était également une bonne occasion pour lui transmettre un peu d'affection, même très infime. Mais aussi pour profiter de la douce caresse de sa peau brûlante sur celle pâle et froide de l'albinos, le réchauffant dans tous les sens du terme.

- Dis-moi, Reim, commença Break.

- Oui ? répéta le brun une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose…

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur les joues de Reim, qui sursauta, ne s'attendant, mais alors pas du tout, à cette réaction-là de la part de Break.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama le serviteur des Barma en posant ses deux mains sur celles de Break, tentant de les retirer.

- Ah lala, quelle chochotte tu fais ! rit Break.

- Tu es vraiment gelé !

- C'est bel et bien pour ça que j'ai appliqué mes mains sur tes joues, sourit son ami en penchant la tête de côté.

- Je te déteste…

Break retira aussitôt ses mains et put observer la délicate rougeur qui s'installait sur les joues à la fois brûlante et glacées de Reim, qui grimaçait sous la sensation désagréable de chaud-froid.

- Nous sommes décidemment incompatibles, fit Break en secouant la tête, l'air accablé.

- On dit que les contraires s'attirent, sourit Reim.

Break lui retourna son plus beau sourire en le remerciant intérieurement. Il adorait ces moments-là. A chaque fois, il sentait cette petite flamme chaleureuse s'allumer dans sa poitrine. C'était devenu si rare et si précieux depuis qu'il était sorti de l'Abysse.

- C'est assez comique, tout de même.

- De quoi ? fit Break.

- Et bien… j'ai l'impression que tu es deux personnes à la fois. Un peu comme si il y avait Break, l'éternel loup solitaire, et Kevin, le louveteau blessé qui cherche de l'affection.

Break prit très mal la remarque.

- Kevin est mort, déclama t-il calmement, bien que son ton ai prit la chaleur de sa peau. C'est terminé. Mon nom est Break.

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que tu as ce côté-là. Et, que tu le veuille ou non, j'ai décidé de te prendre en affection, petit louveteau.

Des sentiments contradictoires envahirent Xerxes. A la fois la répulsion, l'humiliation, mais aussi la chaleur de ses paroles réconfortantes, le soulagement de savoir que quelqu'un le soutiendrait toujours. Et de savoir que Reim l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était réellement. De savoir que Reim l'appréciait tout court. Pour le pire comme le meilleur. Break ne put se retenir de pouffer.

- Heu… ? Xerxes ?

« Pour le pire comme le meilleur » ! Ta-dam ! Reim, tu es déclaré mari ! Finalement, il cessa de s'étouffer de rire, se faisant la remarque qu'il l'air d'un parfait idiot à rigoler tout seul.

- Bon… si tu veux, finit par capituler Reim.

- Laisse-tomber, crois-moi. Dis-moi, Reim, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « amour », pour toi ?

- Gné ?

Reim vira au rouge, l'air particulièrement gêné. Et puis son meilleur ami avait une fâcheuse tendance à passer du coq à l'âne. Et puis… depuis quand ce genre de questions sortaient de sa bouche ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, même pas un tout petit peu embarrassé, la tête penchée de côté, l'air interrogateur. Il est trop mignon, comme ça, ne put s'empêcher de penser Reim, ce qui accentua la rougeur de ses joues.

- Alors ?

- Et bien… heu… tu entends bien « aimer quelqu'un » par là ?

Il hocha la tête, et Reim eut l'impression d'un élève devant son professeur. Sauf que jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Xerxes. Pour une fois, il semblait même avide de savoir quel serait l'avis de son meilleur ami sur la question. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ?

- Tu sais que c'est affreusement délicat comme genre de question ?

- Si par là tu veux dire embarrassant, alors oui je le sais. Dis, tu réponds ?

- P… pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses une question pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, juste pour savoir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Reim remarqua la délicate teinte de rose sur les joues de son ami, ce qui se discernait aisément grâce à sa couleur de peau très claire. Et il eut comme un choc. Nooon ? Quand même pas ?

- Xerxes ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Moi ?

Il éclata de rire. Non, disons plutôt qu'il se tenait les côtes, écroulé sur le plan de travail sur lequel était posé son postérieur. Après de longues minutes visiblement hilarantes, il se redressa et se tourna vers Reim, un immense sourire encore fiché sur ses lèvres.

- Tu pensais sérieusement ce que tu as dit ?

- Et bien oui ! Tu rougissais !

- Tu te fais des films, mon grand !

Reim, un peu déçu tout de même, se dit qu'il avait dû rêver et Break pensait très fort « ce n'est pas passé loin, merci mes talents de comédien ancestraux » ! Il décida d'abandonner sa question, étant donné que ce terrain devenait un peu trop sensible. Mais il n'empêche qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que pensait Reim de ce sentiment. Pour sa part, Break pensait que l'amour était un sentiment très volatile et surtout trop compliqué à garder, ou même à partager. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un avis extérieur sur la question. Il avait beaucoup de mal encore à cerner un sentiment aussi puissant. Surtout que la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé devait remonter à l'école, ce qui impliquait un petit bout de temps et une tonne de sensations en moins. A vrai dire, il aurait encore mieux aimé que la personne concerné donne son opinion.

- Reim ? appela doucement Break.

- Xerxes ?

- Dis, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Q… quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui ?

- J'en conclus que ça veut dire oui ?

- M… mais non !

Break prit une expression boudeuse irrésistible.

- Tu peux me le dire à moi, juste oui ou non, allez, insista t-il.

- Bon, très bien. La réponse est non.

- Non ? Ah.

- Ah, quoi ?

- Rien.

Et il descendit du plan du travail, ayant visiblement décidé que la distraction était terminé et qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail. Après cette tâche-ci, chacun dut reprendre son emploi du temps habituel et se séparer. Break voulut tout d'abord aller rejoindre sa maîtresse pour savoir la raison pour laquelle ces fichus agents de Pandora étaient venu la voir, puis il se ravisa. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme.

Alors il s'appuya sur le mur et soupira, se laissant imperceptiblement glisser, jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol, les jambes ramenées à lui. Son œil se borna à observer ses chaussures, l'air triste. Mais peut-être que Reim ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Pas si ça le concernait… si ? Reim était honnête, mais il avait aussi un petit côté d'ombre. Il gardait certaines choses pour lui, évidemment. Il aurait bien aimé savoir, mais il savait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à cette difficulté. Bien évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau si ça avait été aussi simple. C'est vrai, il l'avait espéré, un peu comme dans les romans, mais il n'était tout de même pas niais à ce point. Il savait que la question de tout révéler à Reim sur ses sentiments allait être ô combien dure. C'était une vraie torture. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains, à moitié désespéré, à moitié amusé. Depuis quand ce genre de pensées à l'eau de rose le tracassait ? Depuis peu, bien sûr. Juste le temps qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Reim. Les étranges pensées qui le traversaient et les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le touchait l'avaient un peu aidé, certes…

- Xerxes ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu as une faiblesse ?

Inutile de relever la tête pour reconnaître cette voix si chaleureuse.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci, marmonna Break tandis que la main chaude de Reim l'aidait à se relever.

Bien évidemment, il avait menti. Mais il adorait cette peau si chaude qui se frottait contre la sienne… C'était tellement enivrant. Il fit également semblant de trébucher pour se retrouver dans ses bras et pouvoir frotter sa joue contre son cou. Il profitait de chaque occasion pour sentir le contact de son cher Reim. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui comme _son _Reim. Il dut se retenir de ne pas sourire tandis que Reim l'observait sous toutes les coutures, inquiété par cette soudaine et étrange « faiblesse ». Si tu savais, songea Break.

Reim, quant à lui, fut interpellé par la lueur mutine dans l'œil de Break. Il n'avait pas de faiblesse. Bien sûr que non. Il se fichait de lui, là ! Ce n'était pas croyable. A moins qu'il ne trouve amusant le fait qu'il s'inquiète à ce point pour lui. Le connaissant, ça n'aurait rien de surprenant.

Finalement, Break prit appui sur Reim et ils traversèrent le couloir bras dessus bras dessous, légèrement titubant, ce qu'exagérait Break par moments, histoire d'embêter un peu Reim.

Le dilemme naissait dans l'esprit de Break.

Tout de même, l'enjeu était de taille. C'était comme lancer des dés. Soit on avait le montant suffisant pour avancer et continuer, soit on perdait toute la mise. Et la mise en question, c'était Reim.

- Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Hein, de quoi ? Qui ça ? Non, pas maintenant ! s'écria Break.

- Heu… je te demandais juste si tu voulais qu'on aille se balader dans les jardins, pour prendre un peu l'air. Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas, c'est ça ?

- Et bien… j'ai dû m'évader un petit instant. Mais je suis d'accord pour la balade.

Balade qui promettait, avec toutes les occasions qu'il pourrait y avoir de lui déclarer sa flamme. Enfin, pas tout de suite, hein, pas de précipitations. Après tout, ce n'était pas pressé, il pouvait encore avoir quelques petites faiblesses passagères avant ça… et puis, le fait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls était également assez alléchant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de m'avoir lue et par ici les reviews !<p>

Mais que va t-il se passer pendant cetet fichue balade ?

Break: tout dépend de ton esprit tordu.

Breakzel: raaah, t'as tout gâché !


	3. Promenade dans les jardins

Voilà ce troisième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les deux premiers, mais il est aussi important !

Bref, merci à Lamy et Rose-Eliade pour leurs commentaires chaleureux ! Au fait, Lamy, j'ai rectifié l'étrange problème de tirets... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais bon...

DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts est la propriété de Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: M

WARNING: lime+yaoï

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Break observait Reim évoluer dans le jardin aux parterres splendides, le brun semblait être en totale harmonie avec lui-même, inspirant profondément la senteur douce et fleurie que dégageaient les magnifiques plantes. Il prenait son temps et marchait lentement, trainant les pieds devant les plus beaux spécimens végétaux, fermant les yeux en humant encore et encore leurs parfums enivrants. Quant à l'albinos, lui, il observait la plus belle plante qu'il est jamais eu à voir : son cher ami à lunettes. Lui aussi reniflait l'air, mais pas vraiment pour sentir les fleurs, plutôt pour discerner le parfum de cannelle que dégageait Reim. Chacun trouvait cette petite balade fort à son goût. Pendant un instant, Break se sentit un peu tremblant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Une soudaine (et réelle cette fois) faiblesse l'avait prit au niveau des cuisses. Il vacilla et s'appuya sur <em>son <em>Reim, en profitant pour sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Reim s'inquiétait toujours pour son ami, l'aidant bien évidemment à marcher en le laissant prendre son bras, un peu comme un vieillard, songea Reim en retenant un sourire. Break avait fermé les yeux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et profitait juste de sa proximité. Il demanda à s'asseoir et, Reim n'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, ils posèrent leurs derrières sur un banc situé sous un belvédère où des roses poussaient. Décidemment, ce jardin était splendide. Ils papotèrent pendant un quart d'heure environ, se jetant quelques piques taquines de temps à autre, pour pimenter un peu la conversation, comme le prétextait Break. Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence et chacun plongea dans ses pensées. Et c'est à cet instant que Break se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La première chose à laquelle il pensa, la plus sûre et celle qui passerait le mieux pour une blague, serait sans aucun doute des avances. Il prit une inspiration et décida de se lancer. De toute façon, c'était une occasion idéale pour se faire une idée de son impact sur Reim. Et puis, c'était bel et bien des avances, mais des avances à la Break, c'est-à-dire que si Reim ne pigeait pas ses intentions de suite, c'est qu'il avait un sérieux retard mental.

- Dis-moi, Reim ?

Break se pencha un peu plus en avant, pour mieux distinguer son expression, et posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son cou avec une délicatesse lascive. Il sentit avec joie les frissons qui parcoururent son meilleur ami, qui l'observait un peu travers, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Break caressa la peau sensible de son cou du bout du doigt, se léchant lentement les lèvres. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur son épaule et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien. A présent, leurs nez se frôlaient.

- Est-ce que ça te plairais, deux adultes consentants dans un même lit… disons, plus ou moins dénudés ?

Reim déglutit, se colorant soudainement d'un rouge très vif, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il osait à peine regarder Break. Etait-il sérieux ?

- Juste pour s'amuser, continua Break, imperturbable.

- Je… tu…

Le souffle brûlant de Break venait s'échouer sur le visage de Reim, plus rouge et embarrassé que jamais. Il avait bel et bien l'air sérieux. Son cœur s'était furieusement emballé et une chaleur s'insinuait déjà dans son bas-ventre. Après tout, ça pourrait être amusant, non ? Histoire de se débarrasser de certains tracas quotidiens… juste pour s'amuser… juste pour s'amuser… avec… Break ? Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Quelque part, il doutait que se soit une bonne idée, mais l'excitation grimpait horriblement et son ami avait visiblement un impact de séduction assez considérable. Juste une petite fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? Personne ne le saurait… juste pour s'amuser, voilà tout…

De son côté, Break restait toujours figé avec cette expression de défi sur le visage, bien qu'en lui se bousculait le remord, l'inquiétude, l'excitation et l'impatience. Et si Reim refusait ? Et s'il…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à cogiter ainsi car Reim posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant son cou de ses dix doigts afin de le rapprocher encore davantage de lui. Fébrile, Break enfouit sa main dans sa courte masse de cheveux bruns et entrouvrit la bouche, sa langue cherchant un passage entre les lèvres de Reim. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et sa langue rejoignit sa jumelle, dans un étrange ballet. L'albinos déplaça ses mains glacées au creux des reins de Reim et caressa ses fesses du bout des doigts. Un peu haletant, Reim se décolla un peu de Break, plongeant son regard dans l'œil unique de son ami. Tous deux avaient cette étincelle de désir au fond de leurs prunelles. Reim donna un baiser sur le nez de Break et se releva, jugeant que l'endroit était un peu trop voyant pour ce genre de… choses.

Break rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un sourire et tenta de contenir la joie qui explosait en lui. Il tendit la main et Reim l'agrippa pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Break s'appuya une nouvelle fois sur Reim, qui, étant donné ce qui s'était venait de se passer, se teintait d'un rose délicat, ce qui ne fit que rire Break.

- Ne sois pas embarrassé, c'est juste un petit arrangement, sourit-il.

Reim baissa la tête, encore plus gêné et l'albinos éclata de rire, tandis que deux domestiques passaient pas là et les observaient d'un œil inquisiteur. Reim resserra un peu sa prise sur le bras de Break, lui intimant ainsi de rester un minimum discret.

- Roooh, ça va ! s'exclama Xerxes en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Peut-être que toi tu as l'habitude de ce genre de « petites affaires », mais pas moi, alors, je te conseille de te taire sur ce point là, sinon je te jure que tu peux te brosser !

- Gnagnagna… Tu es vraiment trop pudique, mon cher Reim !

- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez !

- Trop sérieux, aussi, ajouta Break pour le taquiner.

- Mais tu vas te taire, oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à… à…

- A quoi ? demanda Break, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Reim ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, toujours cette teinte rouge sur les joues. Break passa un doigt sur une de ses pommettes, plutôt amusé qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien et toujours avec son assurance habituelle. Finalement, il pourrait peut-être réussir à séduire Reim un peu plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Enfin, bon, il n'avait accepté ce « rendez-vous » qu'uniquement parce qu'il était justement à titre exceptionnel. Et qu'il devait probablement penser que ce serait la première et la dernière fois. Mais Break n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

Quand ils remontèrent l'allée principale pour rentrer, une silhouette aux longs cheveux rouges leur barra la route. Il s'agissait en fait du Duc Barma lui-même.

- Messire Barma ? s'écria Reim. Vous ici ?

_Tiens, il s'est déplacé en personne, _pensa Break. _Quelque chose me dit que notre petit arrangement ne prendra pas effet ce soir._

- Reim, tu viens avec moi, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier, déclara t-il sans préambule.

- Messire Barma, je vous prie de m'excuser mais vous devrez attendre quelques minutes encore, le temps que j'aide Xerxes à revenir au manoir, s'excusa humblement Reim.

Rufus Barma soupira et fit un signe négligent de la main, sûrement un signal comme « c'est bon, tu peux y aller ». C'est donc en claudicant légèrement que tous deux remontèrent l'allée jusqu'aux portes du manoir, où Reim confia - à contrecœur – Break à un domestique. Mais juste avant qu'il ne reparte pour rejoindre son maître, Break le retint par la manche en lui chuchotant :

- Je t'attendrais…

Et ce avec un sourire suggestif. Un peu rougissant, Reim lui sourit et repartit donc au pas de course pour revenir auprès du Duc Barma. Celui-ci l'observait avec un étrange air, comme s'il cherchait à le sonder, ce qu'il était bel et bien en train de faire. Bien évidemment qu'il avait remarqué le petite manège entre ces deux-là. Il invita son serviteur à le suivre et le domestique et son maître s'arrêtèrent au bord du chemin. Rufus s'éventa gracieusement avec son arme de prédilection tandis que le fiacre s'arrêtait devant eux, comme s'il avait surgit de nulle part. Il monta et Reim le suivit, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Au loin, Break fit un signe à son ami, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens, murmura Rufus. Voilà qui est fort intéressant.

- Que dîtes-vous, messire ? demanda Reim.

- Mais rien, voyons ! sourit le duc.

Leur comportement n'avait pas échappé au curieux Duc Barma. Il y avait là quelques petites choses à approfondir…

* * *

><p>Ouais ! Duc Barma en force ! :D<p>

Bref, voilà qui devient fort intéressant... ^^ Bon, d'accord, j'arrête !

J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite et que, tout simplement, ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !

Par ici les reviews...


	4. Mission personnelle

TA-DAM ! Le... heu, ah oui, quatrième chapitre ! Héhé, quelle imbécile...

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, chers lecteurs et toujours merci à Lamy et Rose-Eliade !

DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi (et Nedro m'appartient, moouhaha ! Comment ça, vous savez pas qui c'est ? Ah, suis-je bête, vous n'avez pas encore lu ^^')

RATING: M (eh oui, encore une fois... la dernière ? Je ne pense pas...^^)

WARNING: lemon+yaoï

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Reim fut invité à rentrer dans le salon privé de son maître, il n'en revint pas. Lui ? Etait-il sérieux ? Et bien, visiblement oui. Au départ, Rufus Barma l'avait conduit dans la bibliothèque, mais ils n'y étaient restés que quelques minutes, juste le temps pour le duc de prendre trois livres d'une main assurée et de les porter lui-même à une sorte d'armoire privée, qu'il avait soigneusement refermée à clé. Puis ils étaient repartis, toujours sans un mot, ce qui était bien rare, étant donné la quantité de sujets de conversations que détenait le puissant duc. Donc, il le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil aux couleurs pourpres, apparemment en cuir, et Reim hésita. Il le consulta des yeux, l'air de demander s'il avait réellement la permission de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil personnel. Rufus leva les yeux au ciel, signe qui voulait dire « mais bien sûr que oui, idiot ! ». Bref, Reim s'assit donc avec maintes précautions sur le fauteuil et observa attentivement son maître qui s'activait à préparer du thé. Bien évidemment, Reim avait obligeamment proposé son aide, mais il l'avait catégoriquement refusé. <em>Ah, ces serviteurs, toujours un peu trop zélés, <em>pensa Rufus, bien qu'amusé par le dévouement dont faisait preuve son serviteur, fallait-il avoué, favoris. C'était un des seuls qui ait à peu près des réparties intelligentes et un tant soit peu pertinentes. Le duc aux longs cheveux grenat s'installa confortablement aux côtés de Reim et leur servit deux tasses de thé fumantes, prenant bien son temps, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait lui confier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le prenne mal, car il était capable de refuser, si ça le concernait, _lui._ Alors, il resta pensif un long moment, avant d'opter pour la déclaration simple et sans détour, jugeant que de toute manière, les subtilités seraient dérisoires. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait qu'il lui rapporte chaque fait et geste de Kevin Regnard. Reim, éberlué, refusa de lui coller aux basques ainsi, comme le lui suggérait son maître et surtout, de lui rapporter avec une fidélité sans égale ses faiblesses et ses soucis de santé. Pour lui, ça revenait à trahir son meilleur ami. Rufus, qui s'attendait à ces arguments, courba le dos et but tranquillement sa tasse, avant de reporter un regard perçant sur Reim.

- Mon cher Reim, cet ordre ne vient pas directement de moi, mais de notre bien-aimée Majesté.

- Qu… quoi ? Le… Le Roi ? bégaya le pauvre Reim.

Rufus reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et poussa un long soupir.

- Vois-tu, notre chère Majesté m'a fait convoquer. Il voulait s'informer des dernières nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

- Heu…

- Lui aurais-tu menti ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais maintenant que le Roi sait qui est le Spectre aux Yeux Rouges, Xerxes risque la peine de mort !

- Non.

- Non ? répéta Reim, incrédule.

- J'ai négocié sa vie, figure-toi. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te déprimer s'il mourait… Vois comme je suis d'une grande bonté.

Si par grande bonté, il entendait penser au bonheur de son serviteur chéri avant la vie du valet d'une duchesse, alors oui.

- Et… quel était l'enjeu de la négociation ? demanda Reim, qui n'avait pas encore touché son thé.

- Et bien, et bien ! En échange de sa vie et de sa liberté, je devais lui faire un rapport de ses moindres agissements, histoire de rassurer notre royale Majesté sur ce cher Kevin. Et comme tu es le plus proche et le plus confiant de ses amis, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire un merveilleux espion !

- Mais… mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Je te l'ordonne. Il en va de ma place dans les familles ducales. Et accessoirement de la vie de Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth, Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessalius… hmmm, voyons… toi et moi. Pour complicité.

- Et Alice ?

- Alice ? Oh, le lapin noir baigné de sang ? J'imagine que j'ai dû oublier de mentionner qu'elle était à nos côtés lorsque je vous ai dévoilé son passé.

- Mais miss Sharon n'était pas là !

- Mais elle le sait. Ce gai luron est comme son grand frère ! Difficile de faire fi de ce genre de complicité.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu as six vies sur les bras. Prends en compte que la tienne est comprise dans le lot. Et la mienne aussi. Mais ça, c'est toi qui vois ! Tiens…

Il le prit par le bras et le planta devant la fenêtre du salon privé. Il pointa trois fiacres et plusieurs hommes armés.

- Tu les vois ? Ce sont les gardes personnels du Roi. Ils nous embarqueront sitôt ta décision prise. Enfin, si tu décides de tous nous tuer.

- Je…

- Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas facile ! Mais figure-toi que je me serais bien passé de ce pétrin, moi aussi. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'en savoir un peu plus sur notre cher valet. Ah lala, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué, toutes ces relations !

- Je... messire Barma, comment pourrais-je vous faire le compte-rendu de chacun de ses faits et gestes si je dois le surveiller constamment ?

Victorieux, Rufus étira un sourire mielleux.

- Tu n'auras qu'à tenir une sorte de journal, que tu écriras le soir avant de te coucher, et que tu me remettras quand je le désirerais, autrement dit, tu as intérêt à bien le tenir, parce que je le vérifierais.

- Je dois vraiment tout mettre dedans ?

- Tout. Y compris le temps exact qu'il met à se laver ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, tu es intelligent, mon petit Reim.

- Moui, probablement...

- Ne te tracasse pas, va. Il n'en saura rien. Mais j'espère que tu l'avais compris ? Pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Sauf au Roi, bien évidemment, mais je doute qu'il se déplace uniquement pour toi.

Reim fit la moue. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe juste au moment où Break lui demandait de coucher avec lui ? En pensant à cela, il rougit. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de son maître, qui se remémora l'étrange scène devant l'entrée du manoir Rainsworth.

- Au fait, mon petit Reim, je me demandais ce que pouvais bien te chuchoter Break à l'oreille ?

- Oh... heu... ça... c'est... ce n'est rien.

- Vraiment ? C'est juste que ça m'intriguais. Quand je l'ai vu t'agripper et te chuchoter ça avec cet air, surtout que tu rougissais à vue d'œil, comme une demoiselle effarouchée à qui l'on quémanderait un rendez-vous galant. Mais je ne pense tout de même pas que...

Reim devait être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Non ? Tout de même ? Tu me fais marcher, mon petit Reim ?

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je rougis, voyons ! C'est juste que votre insinuation me fait penser que... enfin... je dois également mettre ses... heu... fréquentations ?

- Fréquentations ?

Un immense sourire tendit les lèvres du Duc Barma.

- Tu veux dire conquêtes ? Mais ne rougis pas pour ça, mon petit Reim. Je ne me doutais pas que ce clown avait une telle popularité auprès des demoiselles.

- Et bien... c'est que... comment dois-je mettre ça dans mon rapport ?

On aurait dit que le duc passait de plats succulents en plats encore plus succulents.

- Pourquoi pas : "l'individu surveillé s'est promené dans la roseraie avec..." ?

Face aux allusions de plus en plus personnelles du duc, le visage de Reim était chauffé à blanc. Celui-ci se demandait bel et bien quelle genre "d'amitié" son petit Reim entretenait avec Break. _A surveiller, _pensa Rufus.

- Bien, je crois que tu as compris ce que j'attendais de toi. Va, et ton rapport à intérêt à être de qualité. Au fait, mon petit Reim...

Reim, qui s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte, se retourna, les sourcils levés.

- Oui, messire ?

- Si tu as, disons, quelques petites choses personnelles que tu aimerais éviter d'évoquer dans le rapport, je t'y autorise.

Reim vira une nouvelle fois au rouge.

- M... merci, messire Barma. Bonsoir.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

_Ne te perds pas en chemin, mon petit Reim, héhé. Voilà qui devient plus qu'intéressant. Mon petit Reim aurait-il des relations intimes avec... ? Il faut que je le sache. Car ça pourrait m'être très utile, prochainement. Détenir une telle information...Il y a là de quoi obtenir tout ce que l'on veut de Kevin Regnard. Il suffirait de le faire chanter... et espérer que sa voix soit mélodieuse._

Quand Reim rentra, il était onze heures passé. Autrement dit, très tard. Tout le monde devait dormir. Alors il monta très précautionneusement les escaliers pour faire le moins de bruit possible, lorsqu'il vit de la lumière sous une porte. Sans réfléchir, il poussa la porte. Et ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place.

Devant lui se tenait son meilleur ami, oui, mais nu. Entièrement nu. Et il avait vraisemblablement tout préparé. Derrière lui se tenait une très grande baignoire et plusieurs seaux, qu'il avait du verser dans la baignoire, puis la faire chauffer.

- Bon, tu viens ? l'invita l'albinos en s'appuyant négligemment sur le bord de la baignoire, dans une pose provocatrice.

- X... XERXES !

- Quoi ? Allez, bouge ton mignon popotin, l'eau est encore chaude.

Et il se glissa dans l'eau sans plus de cérémonie.

- Aaaah, ce que c'est bon, soupira t-il.

Un peu décontenancé, Reim ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il commença à retirer ses vêtements en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il retira sa veste, qui vint rejoindre les vêtements de Break, jetés négligemment dans un coin. Mais il hésita tout de même. Et son rapport, alors ? Messire Barma l'avait autorisé à éviter de mettre des choses personnelles... ça en faisait parti, pas vrai ? Tandis qu'il cogitait, un doigt sur le premier bouton de sa chemise, l'autre main sur le second, une masse compacte et mouillée se colla à lui.

- Hé ! s'exclama t-il.

- Ne te retourne pas, rit Break en défaisant lui-même les boutons.

- Tu es bien impatient, dis donc !

- Il faut dire que tu es long... et puis non, je compte faire durer notre petite entrevue un certain temps.

Il y eut un silence. Reim hésitait toujours. Puis finalement, le corps de son ami collé à lui fit s'envoler les doutes sur l'intelligence de cet acte et il se laissa faire.

- Ne m'épuise pas trop quand même, j'ai du travail demain.

- Raaah, toi et ton sérieux ! Je vais te le faire manger !

Reim rit, mais s'interrompit quand les mains baladeuses de Break caressèrent son délicat ventre, à présent dénudé. Ses joues s'enflammèrent automatiquement quand son amant s'attaqua à son pantalon. Derrière lui, il sentait la respiration de Break qui s'accélérait. A présent, leurs deux peaux parfaitement nues se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant haleter les deux compères. Les deux mains de Break cessèrent de parcourir son corps et lui retirèrent délicatement lunettes et boucles d'oreilles, l'entrainant avec lui dans l'eau chaude du bain. Quand Reim fut assis tranquillement dans la baignoire, l'eau chauffée le berçant doucement, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'aise. Il était vraiment bien, là. Collé à lui, Break barbotait, s'amusant à éclabousser son ami, qui l'ignorait royalement. Finalement vexé, Break lui donna un coup de coude.

- Hé ne t'endors pas !

Reim sourit.

- Ce sera difficile avec toi.

- J'espère bien.

Et sur ce, il posa ses paumes sur les joues de Reim et l'embrassa doucement, roulant sur lui, superposant leurs deux corps nus, qui frissonnèrent au contact, bien que l'eau soit chauffée. Reim, un peu hésitant, fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Break, caressant doucement son torse, son ventre, ses épaules, son cou, sa joue, redescendant pour rejoindre le creux de ses reins et ses fesses, tandis que Break préférait embrasser son cou, les mains occupées à le maintenir quelques centimètres au-dessus de Reim, appuyées contre le fond de la baignoire. En voyant les fins muscles de ses bras tendus, Reim ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt dessus pour finalement en revenir vite à son dos tout frissonnant. Break cessa soudain de lécher délicatement son cou et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant une fois de plus le contact avec la langue de Reim. Celui-ci sentit les bras de Break trembler sous l'effort pour le maintenir au-dessus de lui. Un peu mesquin, Reim caressa son entre-jambe, ce qui fit encore plus trembler l'albinos. Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus et ses halètements donnaient à son amant l'envie d'aller encore plus loin, enivré par l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait Break. N'y tenant plus, le valet laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque, signe qu'il était presque au comble de la jouissance. Reim sentait trembler tout le corps de Break, qui s'affaissait contre le sien. Il sourit et le prit par les hanches, abandonnant son entre-jambe, pour le laisser s'appuyer contre lui. Il souffla, épuisé, et ferma les yeux, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses bras entourant la taille de Reim. Celui-ci était un peu surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Break comme ça. Aussi doux, aussi câlin. Mais toujours aussi surprenant. Dans ses caresses, s'entendait.

Reim enfouit sa main dans la chevelure blanche et humide de son amant, fermant lui aussi les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration. Il sentit Break glisser sur lui, puis poser sa tête contre son cœur et à prendre sa main libre dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Sa respiration s'était calmée, mais Reim sentait toujours le cœur de l'albinos cogner durement contre sa poitrine. Et pour une fois, sa peau n'était pas glacée. Un peu moite, mais chaude.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, juste à profiter du moment.

Finalement, Reim se dégagea et se releva, attrapant une immense serviette qui le recouvrait entièrement et s'en couvrit, pour se sécher vite fait bien fait et se rhabiller. Tandis qu'il terminait de boutonner sa chemise, Break avait repris sa serviette et s'en était couvert lui aussi. Il s'approcha de lui et écarta les pans de la serviette pour les refermer sur son amant, pour qu'il sente tout de même un peu son corps nu contre le tissu des habits de Reim. Il avait posé sa tête contre sa nuque, les yeux fermés, toujours recouvert de la serviette.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

Puis il se retira et le laissa s'habiller tranquillement, pendant qu'il se séchait lentement, fatigué par leurs ébats. Reim termina par mettre sa veste, un peu troublé. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait vraiment su le dire. C'était en partie à cause de ce "merci" murmuré de cette façon, si tendrement...

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était temps de se mettre au lit. Mais avant...

Il se dirigea vers Break qui peinait à remettre ses chaussures et l'aida, puis, juste avant de se relever et de partir, il embrassa doucement Break.

- De rien, chuchota t-il.

Puis il passa la porte et sortit dans le couloir désert, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il était encore plus troublé que tout à l'heure. Que lui avait-il prit d'embrasser Break avant de s'en aller ? Il en avait eu tellement envie... il aurait été trop frustré s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant, il se demandait juste : pourquoi ?

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait un rapport à terminer. Y arriverait-il, avec cette fatigue et ce trouble ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait, s'il accordait finalement bien plus d'importance à cette relation qu'il ne prévoyait pas ? Il pourrait bien mettre de fausses informations pour combler les zones d'ombre, mais sa conscience était déjà lourde rien que de penser qu'il mentirait à son maître...

Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque, poussant la porte de sa chambre dans un soupir.

_De rien..._

Break se retourna encore une fois dans son lit.

_De rien..._

Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

_De rien..._

Comment deux aussi petits mots pouvaient-ils le mettre dans un tel état ?

_De rien..._

C'était si... doux. C'était tellement agréable à entendre... ça lui avait fait tellement plaisir. Et si finalement Reim pouvait éprouver les mêmes sentiments ?

_De rien..._

N'y tenant plus, il repoussa les couvertures et sortit dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers la chambre de son tout nouvel amant. Sans même frapper, il ouvrit et découvrit son meilleur ami pencher sur un fichu rapport. A sa posture prostrée, il pouvait deviner qu'il était épuisé. Il prit Reim par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bouh, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Hmmm...

Reim se frotta les yeux, avant d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes - gonflés à cause de la fatigue mais grands comme des soucoupes - et de repousser son rapport, le refermant soigneusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda t-il.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Ah ?

Sans même lui demander son avis, Break plaça une main sous ses cuisses et une sous son cou, pour le porter jusqu'à son lit et le couvrir de la couverture, avant de le rejoindre et de passer de nouveau ses mains autour de sa taille, se collant contre son dos et enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.

- On pourrait nous voir, fit faiblement Reim en baillant, peu convaincu lui-même.

- Ouais, c'est bien, répliqua Break en grognant. Tais-toi et dors.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, tu m'as tué !

- Content que ça t'ais plu, sourit l'albinos en taquinant l'entre-jambe de son amant.

Reim gémit, repoussant sa main.

- Laisse-moi dormir... s'il te plaît.

Break embrassa sa nuque.

- Bonne nuit, mon Reim.

Celui-ci était tellement fatigué qu'il ne fit même pas attention à la possession qu'avait utilisé Break pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'endormit aussitôt. Break sourit.

Oui, il avait bel et bien une chance pour que Reim tombe amoureux de lui. Encore faillait-il que l'intéressé comprenne ce qu'il éprouvait. Mais ça, par contre, ce n'était pas gagné. La main de Reim vint s'insinuer entre ses doigts pour les serrer. Break sourit et pressa la main de Reim. Il le sentit caresser le dos de sa main, puis la porter à ses lèvres et la baiser.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, dit-il.

_Il a entendu quand je lui ai souhaité « bonne nuit » ?_

Break senti ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- Ah, et alors ? renchérit l'albinos comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais rien. Je trouvais ça juste trop mignon pour que ça sorte de ta bouche.

Break grogna et Reim laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se tourna pour déposer un volatile baiser sur ses lèvres avant de chuchoter d'une voix amusée :

- Bonne nuit, mon Xerxes.

Break lui tira la langue, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité. Malgré tout, il sourit et ferma les yeux, la joue contre la nuque de Reim, sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

Rufus s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Une douce nostalgie l'envahit. Lui aussi avait eu un meilleur ami unique autrefois. Une relation amicale aussi étrange que l'était Break envers Reim. Un meilleur ami qu'il regrettait.

- J'espère qu'il est bien où il est, confia t-il à la lune.

Et comme pour lui répondre une étoile se dévoila dans le ciel sombre. Rufus sourit et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent le bercer, ses longs cheveux volant autour de lui.

- Adieu, mon défunt ami. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Le vent mugit et la pluie se mit à tomber. Malgré tout, le duc Barma ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il fut vite trempé. Il le regrettait. Oh, oui, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. En un sens, Break lui ressemblait un peu. Lui aussi avait ses remords. Et lui aussi avait ses secrets. Bien évidemment, il en connaissait une partie. Mais après tout, qui peut prétendre voir toutes les étoiles se dévoiler à lui dans la nuit ténébreuse ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la rambarde.

Il s'en voudrait à jamais. Un peu comme Break. Un peu comme un criminel. Un peu comme… lui. Un peu comme Nedro. Il n'était pas tout blanc. Mais il n'était pas tout noir. Il avait juste un peu plus d'ombre en lui. De toute façon, personne n'est parfait, et pourtant, ils sont quand même aimés. Break en est la preuve vivante. Il retint un rire. Vraiment, il devenait de plus en plus acerbe et bougon. L'âge, sûrement. Tiens, un second point commun avec le clown. Bon, sauf que lui, il ne couchait pas avec son meilleur ami. Mais ça, c'était typique de Break. Tester jusqu'aux limites et accueillir les conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises. En tout cas, il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là. L'attitude de Reim était assez éloquente comme ça.

_Quel mauvais comédien, vraiment…_

Au moins, avec lui, il était simple de toujours savoir le fond de ses pensées. Enfin, presque toujours. Rufus secoua la tête. Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées vagabondaient dans tous les sens. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Il tentait de penser à quelque chose de précis et puis il partait sur quelque chose d'autre.

En ce moment, il était vrai qu'il était préoccupé par cette affaire de rapport sur Kevin Regnard. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée non plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir à quelles activités tordues il se livrait. Il traumatisait assez Reim comme ça pour que lui aussi soit choqué. Bref, il était encore parti sur quelque chose d'autre… mince, à quoi pensait-il au début, déjà ?

Il soupira.

Ah, oui, Nedro.

Décidemment, Break n'était plus le seul à dérailler… lui, ce n'était pas la santé physique qui déconnait, non, c'était sa pauvre tête qui pétait un câble. En espérant qu'il ne devienne pas non plus sénile, comme Break pouvait devenir infirme.

* * *

><p>A suivre... MOUHAHA !<p> 


	5. Dur reveil

Bon, tout d'abord je vous préviens que ce chapitre est un peu à part, premièrement parce qu'il est trop court et secondement... parce que c'est un très très très gros délire. je vous aurais prévenu... C'est plutôt OOC, mais bon, aussi, pétage de câble ^^

Ensuite, pour répondre aux reviews:

Lamy: merci de critiquer, parce que ça m'aide à m'améliorer (ce qui est un peu le but de ce site, même si les compliments font toujours plaisir, héhé :)) et ensuite, pour te répondre: le roi, certes j'avoue, je l'ai inventé ! mais bon, je peux modeler un peu... après tout c'est une fic, non ? Heureusement que je ne fais pas tout comme dans le manga ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de faire un truc aussi génial que Jun MOCHIZUKI ! Mais bref... pour Barma, certes, j'ai un peu exagéré le côté fleur bleue.. héhé... et pour Sheryl et lui, je n'ai jamais contredis ça ! Au contraire, je comptais exploité un peu ça... mouahaha ! Okay, j'arrête -'. Mais peut-être que tu as compris autre-chose... enfin, je te rassure ! Au fait, pour ce chapitre, il sera un peu... même beaucoup délirant ! Alors soit pas top méchante :p

Rose-Eliade: merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D

DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Break ouvrit les yeux, il fut immédiatement de mauvaise humeur. Premièrement, Reim n'était plus là. Secondement, il avait un mal de tête pas très commode. Celui-là, il ne savait d'où il sortait, mais il avait intérêt à dégager et Reim à revenir. Troisièmement, il n'avait pas son quota de sommeil (bon, il plaide coupable, il n'avait qu'à pas batifoler aussi tard). Et quatrièmement… il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil aujourd'hui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. En plus de ça, il avait mal au ventre maintenant. Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne pourrait presque rien manger aujourd'hui… Rho lala, ça commençait bien, tiens. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba sur les oreillers en grognant. Non, décidemment, il serait d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.<p>

- Debout feignasse ! s'exclama la voix de Reim.

Il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Il poussa un cri d'indignation.

- Qui tu traites de feignasse ? Je suis le premier levé et le dernier couché !

- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Beuh… quelle heure ?

- Juste midi, sourit Reim.

- QU… QUOI ?

Il éclata de rire tandis que l'humeur de Break faisait encore un petit « pop » en arrière. Il se dégagea des couvertures en poussant des jurons et se souvint soudain qu'il avait dormi tout habillé. Bon, ça, au moins, c'était fait. Il tenta vainement de lisser les plis de son uniforme mais peine perdue. Et bim, moins deux le moral. Il le leva en sautant sur ses deux pieds pour se les empêtrer dans son propre manteau et s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

- Mais merde alors ! hurla t-il.

- Reste poli, le prévint Reim, qui l'attendait au pas de la porte.

- Raaah, toi, tais-toi ! répliqua Break en passant devant lui d'un pas rageur.

Un peu interloqué, Reim se gratta la tête puis haussa les épaules avant de lui emboiter le pas, un peu exaspéré. Si c'était ça, un Break après une « soirée mouvementée », autant arrêter tout de suite et qu'il aille péter un câble dans sa chambre ! Il le suivit donc - à bonne distance – et salua les autres domestiques qui croisaient sa route tandis que Break les envoyait paître avec grâce. Bref… une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, Break péta une fois de plus un câble et partit d'un pas raide pour aller demander pardon à miss Sharon pour son retard. Bon… Break qui ne mange pas ? D'accord… ça devient inquiétant.

- Reuh meleu meleu ! l'entendit-il s'exclamer après un froissement et un bruit de chute.

Reuh meleu meleu ?... bon, il est temps que Reim prenne son thé. Et accessoirement que Break cesse de ne pas être… Break. Mais c'était vrai ça, ce n'était plus lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ce matin ? Il devenait fou ? Reuh meleu meleu ? C'était quoi, ça ? Une contraction de vulgarités ? Tandis que Break faisait son cirque et que Reim buvait son thé d'un air méfiant et un peu grognon – façon sourcils froncés et air de grizzli ensommeillé – les autres domestiques les observaient tous deux avec un air un peu surpris, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le brun à lunettes. Limite il se mettait à grogner sur les domestiques. Et ben ça y est, Break l'avait contaminé. Bienvenue au club !

Il reposa brutalement sa tasse de thé pour aller crier après Break qui hurlait après le pauvre Gil qui lui n'avait rien demandé. Donc, les voici tous les deux parti dans une séance de dispute – sans queue ni tête, soit-dit en passant. Avec leurs cris, ils avaient eu la malchance d'importuner Sharon. Alors Sharon criait principalement après Break, qui lui criait sur Gil et Reim, et Reim criait sur Break, tandis Gil était presque en train de les supplier d'arrêter. Vint en remettre une couche un petit blondinet aux yeux verts que nous connaissons très bien. Et bien évidemment, la propriétaire d'Oz – enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait – vint elle aussi y mettre son grain de sel. Ce qui donnait à peu près ça :

- Break, arrête de crier, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

- Et toi arrête de me crier dessus, binoclard !

- Vous avez fini, oui, bande de débiles ?

- STOP ! Arrêtez !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh, chic, une dispute ! J'aime crier alors laissez-moi en caser une !

- Esclave, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Va me préparer à manger !

- Pitié, arrêtez !

- La ferme, toi, j'tai pas sonné !

- Mais…

- STOOOOP !

- Rho lolo, bande de petits joueurs. Je vais vous apprendre à vous disputez !

- …

- RAAAARGH ! Arrête de m'étrangler, Break !

- Xerxes, arrête de l'étrangler !

- J'étrangle qui je veux où je veux !

- Fiche-lui la paix !

- Raaah, toi, retourne dans ton trou, misérable !

- Tu vas voir !

- Aïe, mon nez ! Mais ça ne te suffit pas que je sois borgne, espèce de crétin mal embouché ?

- Je vais te…

- Tiens, prends ça !

Discrètement, les domestiques retiraient tout ce qui serait susceptible d'être trop pointu ou qui ferait une bonne arme de jet.

- Arrête ça, stupide imbécile !

- Heu… un imbécile, c'est stupide, non ?

- La ferme, t'es encore plus crétin que l'autre gugusse de Barma !

Rufus sirotait son thé quand une impression désagréable s'insinua en lui. Ses oreilles sifflaient horriblement.

- Mmmh…

Il secoua la tête et la sensation passa. Puis il claqua des doigts.

- Esclave ! J'ai besoin d'un oreiller pour ma tête !

- Oui, maître… tenez.

- Donne-moi ça ! fit-il en le lui arrachant des mains. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien

Il s'inclina avant de repartir mais Rufus toussota, ce qui n'était généralement pas une bonne chose.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda t-il, une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

- Oh… heu, pardonnez-moi maître.

Il s'inclina jusqu'à presque toucher le sol.

- Moui, j'aime mieux ça. Allez, va-t-en.

- Oui, maître, merci.

Il s'avachit confortablement en poussant un soupir d'aise.

- Ah, ce que c'est bien, de pouvoir commander tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Bon, je vous avais prévenue, hein...<p>

J'espère que vous avez quand même comprit quelque chose T.T

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !


	6. La lettre

Bon, ben voilà la "vraie" suite ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop décevante, moi-même, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite... mais malheureusement je manque de temps et d'idées... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même un petit peu.

Lamy: merci de tes commentaires, j'espère cette fois-ci ne pas avoir fait de OOC malgré ce hapitre que je trouve décevant... en espérant qu'il te plaira un petit peu...

Rose-Eliade: merci à toi aussi de tes commentaires chaleureux, j'espère qu'il te plaira un petit peu...

DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI, l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: K+

J'ai écouté une musique triste pour écrire ce chapitre, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est pourri... *note: ne plus écrire en écoutant une chanson triste*

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p>Rufus Barma descendit du fiacre en toute tranquillité, posant un pied après l'autre sur l'allée gravillonnée, s'éventant avec grâce avec son instrument fétiche. Il remonta l'allée, impassible, la démarche souple et assurée. Il jetait de curieux regards sur les jardins de temps à autre, satisfaisant son besoin personnel d'examiner chaque détail et de le graver dans sa mémoire. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, il se pourrait qu'un jour ou l'autre il se mette à jouer à cache-cache avec une chain dans ce jardin précis. Sait-on jamais, oui. Donc, il stoppa devant l'immense porte en bois poli, lorgnant le haut manoir. Et il pu constater avec satisfaction qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Après tout, qui serait déjà levé, avant même que l'aube ne pointe son nez avant deux heures ? Il poussa donc la porte, fermée, bien évidemment. Il sortit alors un double des clés, et l'inséra dans cette serrure trop voyante. Comment pouvait-on construire un si beau bâtiment avec de si minables protections ? N'importe quel empoté aurait pu subtiliser la clé au demeuré domestique qui passerait par là. Mais Rufus aimait bien la subtilité. Aussi ne s'était-il pas embarrassé de tels larcins et avait quémandé un double directement à la duchesse Rainsworth, qui le lui avait accordé, en toute confiance (bien qu'avec son éternel « pas de bêtises, Rufus »). Pas de bêtises… non mais je vous jure ! Lui ? Mais non, voyons. Il fit donc tourner la clé et la serrure cliqueta. Le duc ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le grand hall d'entrée, prenant soin de refermer doucement l'entrée et de marcher à pas de loup. Il grimpa ensuite les escaliers, faisant traîner sa main sur la rambarde, l'air un peu rêveur. Il emprunta un second couloir, qui menait, il le savait bien, pour qui le prenez vous ? à la chambre de son cher Reim. A vrai dire, il était tellement ennuyé à attendre dans son manoir qu'il avait trouvé bien plus amusant de venir rendre une petite visite à son domestique pour le titiller. Encore une fois, il espérait tomber sur une situation embarrassante. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas déçu de trouver son domestique et l'horripilant Kevin Regnard dans le même lit, emmitouflés dans les couvertures et blottis l'un contre l'autre. <em>Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas nus… <em>pensa Rufus avec un sourire sadique. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'installa sans scrupules devant le bureau de Reim, s'asseyant confortablement sur la chaise, malgré sa raideur. Ah, ce Reim. N'avait-il jamais mal au dos ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il n'a que la vingtaine, le cher garçon. Gare à l'effet boomerang quand il vieillira… mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement, c'était son dos, pas le sien. Rufus s'intéressa de suite à l'espèce de livre un peu en retrait, écarté des autres rapports et des bouquins. On pourrait presque croire à un journal intime. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il racontait… Il le feuilletait tranquillement, sans se presser, quand un froissement se fit entendre derrière lui. Rufus compta jusqu'à trois, puis…

- Messire Rufus ? s'écria la voix de Reim.

- Bonsoir, mon petit Reim, répondit le concerné, sans pour autant se retourner. Je vois que tu as dormi en bonne compagnie. Baisse donc d'un ton, tu vas le réveiller.

Il était inutile de voir le visage de Reim pour être sûr qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- M… m… messire Rufus, je peux vous expliquer…

- Non, non, je n'ai pas critiqué, rassure-toi. Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui retrouve ce… criminel dans mon lit, tout va bien. De plus, ce sera une merveilleuse raison pour s'introduire un peu plus dans sa vie privée.

- Heu… si vous le dîtes, messire, fit Reim, visiblement pas très rassuré.

- Bien, bien, tu as fait du bon travail. Je te félicite, mon petit Reim. Maintenant, assure-toi qu'il ne se doute de rien, ou ça risque de mal se passer, tu comprends ?

- B… bien sûr, messire, acquiesça Reim, la voix un peu tremblante.

Rufus se releva en grimaçant, sentant son dos faire un petit « Hé ho ! Faut pas trop m'en demander, l'acrobate ! ». Il se tourna vers le couple et ne put retenir un sourire de flotter sur son visage en voyant que Reim avait attiré la couverture à eux, probablement pour cacher où les mains baladeuses du clown s'étaient faufilées. Le plus amusant était le rouge qui enflammait ses joues. Il ne s'était pas attendu le moins du monde à se retrouver dans une telle position. Parfait, c'était tout ce que demandait le duc Barma. Il jeta un regard dégoûté au sourire du clown et à la jambe qui entourait la taille de son serviteur, puis lança un « bonsoir » et s'en fut comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire comme une ombre.

Reim se laissa retomber sur les draps en soupirant, toujours aussi embarrassé. Ces derniers temps, les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il l'aurait voulu. Il détestait les imprévus. Il frissonna en sentant la main fureteuse de son amant se déplacer de son entre-jambe pour venir taquiner le galbe de ses fesses. Il tenta en vain de retenir un gémissement, mais c'était comme si Break (même dans son sommeil !) faisait tout pour l'entendre murmurer son plaisir. Décidemment, il était encore plus asticoteur qu'il ne le croyait, pourtant, il en avait vu, des facéties ! Même dans son sommeil…

- Xerxes, tu es désespérant, sourit Reim en caressant sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

Le concerné poussa une sorte de grognement de contentement et remua légèrement, augmentant un peu plus l'emprise de sa jambe sur la taille de Reim, se pressant un peu plus contre lui, collant sa joue glacée contre la nuque brûlante de Reim. Reim soupira, mi-exaspéré mi-ravi.

- Xerxes, sourit-il.

- Reim ? demanda la voix de l'intéressé.

- Oh, rien, rendors-toi.

- D'accord.

Break déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ardentes et cala sa tête sur son épaule, fermant son œil unique.

* * *

><p>Oz, Gilbert, Sharon et Alice trouvait Break étrangement de bonne humeur, ce mâtin. Fallait-il s'en inquiéter ou ne pas s'en préoccuper ? Finalement, hormis le fait qu'il disait bonjour aux autres domestiques (grand exploit) et qu'il titillait un peu moins Gilbert et Alice, tout allait bien. Seul Reim s'amusait de son comportement. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il avait Reim ? Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Voila qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas du comportement de Break, pourtant suspect. <em>Tiens, tiens<em>, pensait Oz.

De son côté, Reim jugeait l'attitude son meilleur ami plus que comique. Etait-ce juste à cause de la nuit qu'il avait passé entre ses bras ? Même s'il était vrai que c'était ô combien drôle, Reim était un peu troublé. C'était juste à cause de lui ? Qu'avait encore derrière la tête cet excentrique ? A moins que ce ne soit simplement le fait que Break soit… non, impensable ! Xerxes Break ? Ben voyons ! N'y pensons même pas ! Ridicule.

Au même instant, où toutes ses pensées se bousculaient, Break le héla, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Un peu réticent, Reim le suivit tout de même, jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. Alors, qu'avait-il planqué comme piège ? Mais… pas du tout en fait.

Break le plaqua au mur en l'embrassant avec avidité, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant sa cuisse et le creux de ses reins. Reim ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher. Il devait admettre qu'il savait s'y prendre… Aaaah, ce que c'était bon ! Reim répondit avec autant de gourmandise, promenant ses mains sur le torse marqué de son soupirant, caressant son bas-ventre, allant même jusqu'à introduire un genou entre ses cuisses. Jamais il ne s'était autant laissé aller. C'est seulement lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'ils se bécotaient en plein milieu d'un couloir qu'il le repoussa vivement, malgré ses halètements. Reim lui jeta un regard qui tenait compte d'avertissement, qui disait « nous sommes allés trop loin, cette fois ». Mais Break ne faisait que sourire. Un sourire de rapace. Le message était très clairement passé. _Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi, mon mignon._

Il glissa deux doigts sur sa joue et un sous son menton, se léchant les lèvres.

- J'ai envie de toi, mon cher Reim, n'est-ce pas évident ?

Reim se mit à bégayer, perturbé par la simplicité dont il s'exprimait et par la lueur de désir dans son œil. Heureusement, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Break retira ses mains du visage de son meilleur ami, toujours aussi souriant, tandis que Reim baissait vivement la tête, à la fois honteux et encore tout excité. Il avait du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur et les frissons qui le parcouraient. Pourquoi Break ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui faire ce genre de scène dans sa chambre ou dans un endroit abrité des regards ? Mais non, Break reste Break. Le pire, c'est qu'au départ, ils étaient partis pour _une seule _nuit. Et maintenant voilà qu'ils se caressaient en plein couloir…

Maintenant, et cause de cette troublante altercation, un désir inassouvi s'était emparé du corps de Reim. Il se sentait fiévreux, un peu tremblant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Reim ? demanda Oz (les pas dans le couloir, avec Alice et Gilbert).

- Heu… oui, oui, messire Oz ! s'empressa de répondre Reim, bien que peu très peu convainquant.

Soupçonneux, Gilbert se tourna vers Break.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? On dirait que tu l'as traumatisé !

- Je pourrais te traumatiser, toi aussi, persiffla Break. Tiens, je me demande si toi, tu aimerais ce genre de traumatisme, sourit l'albinos, l'œil brillant.

Reim s'empourpra, repensant à la sensation de ses mains glacées sur son visage et ses reins. Oz se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire subir Break. Gilbert, lui, tentait de saisir le sens caché des paroles de l'albinos. Quant à Alice, elle cherchait encore de quelle façon elle pourrait caser le mot « traumatiser », bien qu'elle ignore ce qu'il voulait dire, elle trouvait juste qu'il sonnait bien. Finalement plus que déconcerté, Reim s'enfuit d'un pas rapide, trottinant presque, en croisant les doigts pour que Break le laisse un peu tranquille. Break leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que malgré son embarras, Reim en demandait encore, sous son masque de petit pudique. Il retourna donc vaquer à ses occupations, sifflotant un air gai, se demandant à quel moment encore Reim et lui seraient susceptibles de se retrouver seuls. Alice et Gilbert étaient encore un peu interloqués face à leur étrange comportement.

- Je crois qu'un petit approfondissement s'impose, sourit Oz, croisant ses bras avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

* * *

><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que… sortez de là tout de suite, bande de gamins mal élevés ! s'écria Break, une note de panique dans la voix.<p>

Alice et Gilbert, sensés faire le guet (ce qui n'était pas très réussi) avaient sursauté face à son arrivée et Oz continuait de farfouiller dans les affaire de Break, en quête peut-être d'une information croustillante. Un sourire mielleux s'était dessiné sur son visage quand il avait brandi une lettre vierge et que l'albinos avait laissé entendre cette note de panique dans la voix. Il décacheta la lettre sans plus de cérémonie et la déplia, son sourire s'agrandissant devant la longueur de celle-ci, s'apprêtant à lire à haute voix. Mais il n'en eut pas le loisir car Break se jetait sur lui pour la lui arracher des mains, plus furieux que jamais.

- Comment avez-vous osé…. ? frémissait-il.

- Ben alors, mon vieux Break, on nous fait des cachotteries, rit Oz. Il y a quoi, dans cette lettre ? C'était ton écriture, je l'ai reconnu. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité, sourit le petit sadique blond.

- Quelle facette de ma personnalité ? Celle où je sais écrire ?

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent. Elle était pour qui, cette lettre ? continua Oz, imperturbable.

- Pour personne, répondit sèchement l'albinos en la rangeant soigneusement dans sa poche. Ce n'est pas important.

- Si ce n'est pas important, pourquoi me l'as-tu arraché des mains en rougissant ?

Break s'immobilisa, visiblement prit de court et très embarrassé. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il ne rougissait quasiment jamais, pourquoi ça lui était arrivé maintenant ? Ah, si seulement ce machin pouvait se contrôler. Alice et Gilbert le scrutait avec curiosité, car associé « Break » et « rougir » était plutôt étrange. L'albinos détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que je fouille dans vos affaires, moi ? demanda t-il soudain.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Gilbert. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs…

- Alors pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? fit Break, ses doigts se crispant sur sa lettre.

Oz avait-il eut le temps de la lire ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer la suite si c'était le cas. Quelle honte, par tous les dieux ! C'est vrai ça, quelle mouche l'avait piquée au moment de l'écrire ? C'était totalement ridicule et honteux. Lui, écrire… écrire ça ? Raaah, quelle horreur ! Pourquoi l'avait-il conservé ? Pour la lui remettre ? Ben voyons, autant sauter d'une falaise. Il devait être devenu taré pour écrire un truc pareil. Haaan, la honte…

- Dis-moi, mon vieux Break, je peux te poser une question ? fit Oz, toujours ce sourire de délectation sur le visage.

- Non, répondit le concerné d'un ton sans réplique.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Break en tirant Alice par le bras pour qu'elle sorte, bien qu'elle se débatte méchamment.

- Allez- avoue, Break, pour qui as-tu écrite cette lettre ô combien romantique ?

Break s'empourpra et tenta de le cacher en se détournant. Si ces petits morveux osaient aller révéler à qui que ce soit l'existence de cette lettre, il se fairait un malin plaisir de les étrangler puis de les écarteler et de brûler leur cadavre, sans qu'on ne puisse rien prouver. En attendant, Gilbert l'observait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, ahuri. Une lettre d'amour ? Break ? Oulà, qu'avait-il mangé ? Ou bu ? Ou aspiré ?

Break se maudissait intérieurement. POURQUOI AVAIT-IL ECRIT CETTE FICHUE LETTRE A LA NOIX ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Il devenait malade ! Lui ? Ecrire ce genre de… chose ? C'était répugnant ! Enfin, même si c'était pour… oh, non, et si ces crétins se mettaient en tête de lui en parler ? TOUT MAIS PAS REIM !

- Alors ? répéta Oz, un tantinet agacé. C'est qui ? Répond, où tout le monde va savoir que tu es follement amoureux, au point même que _toi_, tu écrives une magnifique lettre d'amour.

- Je ne marche pas au chantage, imbécile, répliqua Break, froid.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon maître ! s'écria Gil.

- Je ne l'insulte pas, je lui fais remarquer sa condition.

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, sale clown !

- Oh, mon Dieu, je tremble.

- Grrr…

- Arrête de serrer les dents comme ça, tu vas te les casser, mon petit, minauda Break, narquois.

- Petit ? Je fais cinq centimètres de plus que toi !

- Pff, d'abord, c'est quatre centimètres et demi, pas cinq, et puis je suis plus âgé que toi. Le respect des aînés, tu connais ?

- Espèce de…

- Hé ho ! s'exclama Oz. Arrêtez de vous battre. Break, lâche la main de Gil, tu lui tords le poignet.

- C'est voulu, protesta Break, presque offensé.

- Alors ? Réponds, Break !

- Même pas en rêve. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas à moi.

- J'ai reconnu ton écriture, trouve mieux.

- C'était juste un test, histoire de voir ce que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un en écrivant une horreur pareille.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y a pas de prénom ?

Cette fois-ci, le doute s'installa sur le visage d'Oz. Break soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

- Je vais bien voir si quelqu'un se sent concerné ! rit Oz en se mettant à galoper dans le couloir.

- Reviens ici, espèce de… !

Break le talonna, hésitant sur la façon de la plaquer. Pas trop fort pour ne pas l'abîmer mais quand même assez pour qu'il ait mal. Mais il ne prévu pas, mais alors pas du tout, la collision qui suivit. Tous deux rentrèrent comme des boulets de canon dans Reim, qui tomba à la renverse dans un cri, faisait virevolter ses rapports. Break se retrouva cul par-dessus tête, tandis que Oz grognait en se relevant, ayant glissé quelques mètres plus loin. Break aida Reim à se relever en soupirant, puis son sang se glaça quand il remarqua que le papier n'était plus dans sa poche. Affolé, il chercha autour de lui, avant de constater avec effroi qu'Oz avait été plus rapide que lui et qu'il lisait la lettre avec un grand sourire moqueur. Les joues enflammées, Break se jeta sur le petit diablotin blond et se battit férocement pour récupérer son dû, quand deux bras le poussèrent en arrière et il se retrouva contre les jambes de Reim, un peu décontenancé. Il leva un œil paniqué sur Reim, qui ne comprit pas le moins du monde ce qui se passait. Oz lui clarifia un peu la situation :

- Hé, Reim, tu tombes bien ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a trouvé dans la chambre de Break ! s'exclama t-il, victorieux face au visage rageur de Break, immobilisé par son propre ami.

- Hmm ? fit Reim, un peu curieux.

Il se tut un moment, histoire de faire durer le suspens.

- Une lettre d'amour, chuchota presque Oz.

Reim resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillé, avant de jeter un regard interloqué à son meilleur ami.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne le crois pas, quand même ? se récria Break, paniqué.

Reim réfléchit un moment, avant de tendre la main, relâchant en partie son emprise sur Break, qui en profita pour se relever comme un fou furieux, mais Reim avait déjà prit la lettre et la parcourait, un mélange de stupeur et d'amusement sur le visage. Il la plia et la rendit à Break, essuyant ses lunettes de la main droite, un sourire qu'il tentait de masquer accroché à son visage. Break la lui prit violemment des mains et partit sans demander son reste d'un pas raide, le visage masqué par ses trop longs cheveux blancs. Reim l'observa s'éloigner un moment, l'air songeur, puis il remit ses lunettes et se tourna vers Oz, l'air d'un maître d'école avec un élève particulièrement jeune.

- Vous avez fouillé dans sa chambre ? lui demanda t-il.

- Oui ! répondit fièrement le blondinet.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, répliqua Reim, calmant net les ardeurs de l'adolescent.

- Quoi ? Mais c'était amusant !

- Peut-être pour vous, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser quand on fait une blague à quelqu'un.

- Pour tout ce qu'il nous fait subir, grogna Oz, bougon.

- Je comprends que vous vouliez vous vengez, ça me démange moi aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas, seulement… Break est certes méchant avec nous de temps en temps, mais ça reste dans le domaine de la taquinerie.

- Et bien, nous aussi !

- Non, c'est là que vous vous trompez. C'était trop personnel, vous comprenez ?

- Bof, il est juste un peu vexé…

- Vous ne l'avez pas vexé, vous l'avez blessé.

Oz ne répondit pas, soudainement un peu honteux.

- Oh… je vais aller m'excusez ! décida t-il.

Mais Reim le retint par la main.

- Non, vous risqueriez de vous prendre un objet volant non identifié dans la tête, plaisanta Reim. Laissez-moi aller lui parler.

Oz soupira, une lueur de regrets dans le visage.

- N'empêche, je me demande qui c'est, fit-il, un pâle sourire sur le visage.

Reim ne répondit pas. Cette lettre pouvait confirmer ses soupçons. Mais… Xerxes ? Lui ? Non, tout de même…

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la chambre du concerné, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper. Break aurait bloqué la porte. Il pénétra donc dans la chambre – en prenant soin de refermer à clé - et put juste voir que son ami était assis sur sa chaise, prostré, ses mains s'activant à déchirer la fameuse lettre dans un accès de rage. Reim soupira et s'approcha de lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Il sentit juste la main tremblante de Break se poser sur son bras. Il ne le repoussa même pas. En soi, ça avait une signification. Il admettait qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Reim caressa sa joue et Break ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gros soupir.

- Tu l'as lue ? demanda t-il sur un ton égal.

- Oui, répondit doucement Reim.

- C'était vraiment humiliant, sourit faiblement Break. Cette lettre est vraiment… stupide.

Et en disant cela il jeta par terre les confettis qui avaient eut lieu de lettre.

- Cette lettre n'était pas stupide, le contredit Reim. C'était beau.

Il sentit les joues glaciales de son ami se réchauffer d'un coup. Reim sourit. C'était tellement rare qu'il rougisse. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement, un mélange un peu étrange de désir et de plénitude l'envahissant. Il sentit son amant se détendre un peu sous la caresse de ses lèvres. Il s'écarta doucement puis s'assit sur ses genoux, prenant les mains de l'albinos entre les siennes.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi poétique, le taquina Reim.

Break grogna, lui donnant une petite tape de la main.

- Tais-toi. C'est déjà assez dégradant comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui me titille.

Après un long silence, boudeur pour Break, Reim posa finalement la question qui le rongeait depuis tout à l'heure.

- A qui était adressée la lettre ?

Reim s'immobilisa, stoppant les caresses de ses mains sur les cuisses de son soupirant. Il n'osa même pas le regarder.

- Xerxes ? appela Reim d'une voix timide.

- Reim, ce… cette lettre… en fait… était adressée à…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Elle était pour toi.

* * *

><p>Bon, ben malgré le fait que je trouve ce chapitre nul, j'ai quand même le culot de mettre un truc important dedans et du suspens à la fin... décidemment, je suis irrécupérable T.T<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue malgré tout, et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçue !


	7. Mon Reim

Bon, me revoilà ! Voici ce septième chapitre un peu rapide à mon goût (oui, je sais, c'est moi qui écrit, pas vous !) mais bon, comme on m'aime bien, on me pardonne (non ? Bon, pas grave...).

Bref...

DISCLAIMER: personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et histoire de moi (quoi, je me suis pas foulé ? C'est du language bébé, voilà tout !)

RATING: K+

Bon, pas de trucs hyper choquant dans ce chapitre (si, si, rien de traumatisant), donc bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gilbert Nightray marchait tranquillement dans un des innombrables couloirs du manoir Rainsworth, l'air paisible, l'esprit un peu éloigné de tous ses tracas quotidiens, bref, serein. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer…<p>

Une furie à tête blanche se jeta contre une des portes du couloir, l'ouvrant comme un forcené, avant de s'y engouffrer comme si sa vie en dépendait et de disparaître dans un placard, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis retentit un martèlement digne d'éléphants concourant pour une épreuve de sprint, qui se révéla n'être seulement que Reim Lunettes, visiblement très pressé et surtout furieux. Il dérapa devant le pauvre Gilbert et demanda, bien qu'en haletant :

- Messire Gi… Gilbert… n'auriez-vous pas… han, han… vu Xerxes ? fit-il, un poing sur la hanche, visiblement douloureuse – un point de côté ?

Gilbert, un peu habitué aux étranges… qualifions-les de choses, qui se passaient dans le manoir, répondit simplement et le plus naturellement du monde :

- Il est rentré dans la chambre, juste là, et il s'est précipité dans le placard, dit-il, haussant les sourcils.

L'homme en question était un adulte qui avait passé la cinquantaine et qui en paraissait vingt, qui se trimballait avec une poupée sur l'épaule qu'il s'amusait à faire parler, qui était borgne, qui adorait se goinfrer de sucreries, qui était affreusement odieux et sarcastique et qui, par-dessus tout, avait l'étrange habitude de disparaître et d'apparaître dans différentes pièces par l'intermédiaire de placard et de tables. La seule chose qui pourrait surprendre Gilbert à son propos serait qu'il se mette à faire son entrée par une porte. A ce moment-là, il faudrait sérieusement s'inquiéter quand à son état de santé, déjà assez défaillant – surtout physiquement, bien qu'on puisse se poser des questions sur son esprit. Et voici donc la personne la plus rationnelle et la plus normale qu'il connaisse se mettre à poursuivre cet excentrique. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais depuis l'épisode de la lettre, ça s'était raréfié. M'enfin, il fallait bien que ça recommence, Break adorait embêter Reim – d'ailleurs, l'origine de leurs disputes et de leurs poursuites venait toujours de lui. Sinon, à part ça, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde. Au fait… Gilbert se demandait comment Reim avait réussi à faire sortir Break de sa chambre après qu'Oz eut fouillé dans sa chambre et brandit la lettre compromettante. En tout cas, ça le faisait toujours autant rire. Break… écrire une lettre d'amour ? Mouaf ! Hilarant. Malheureusement, il l'avait déchiré. Dommage, Gilbert ne pourra pas se venger des mille et un coups fourrés que ce clown lui avait fait subir. Mais c'était bien suffisant de remettre cette histoire de lettre sur le tapis. De quoi lui clouer le bec quand il se mettait à le taquiner. Le pauvre Reim lui, était bien trop sympathique et trop gentil pour embêter son cher ami avec. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son initiative, étant donné que lui aussi était victime de la folie… heu, de l'originalité de Break. Reim était très conventionnel, respectueux et tout le blabla de l'idéal domestique, c'est pourquoi Gilbert ne comprendrait jamais « l'assemblage » Reim-Break. Ils avaient un caractère totalement opposé, ce qui surprenait ceux qui ignoraient l'amitié profonde entre les deux hommes.

Donc, quand Gilbert pointa la chambre où s'était précipité Break, Reim y courut, ouvrant le placard avec un air dépité, sachant pertinemment que l'albinos aurait disparu. Il jura discrètement, avant de se relever et de présenter ses fameuses « plus plates excuses » à Gilbert, qui les accueillit avec un sourire et un signe de la main, l'air de dire « c'est inutile, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien ». Quand le brun aux yeux dorés demanda le pourquoi du comment à l'homme à lunettes, il lui expliqua vaguement une étrange histoire de draps enchevêtrés, de ligotage, de journal « emprunté » et de fouille indiscrète. Un peu intrigué, Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison pour laquelle Break s'était trouvé dans sa chambre à une si bonne heure. Reim était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et avait bégayé quelque chose d'incompréhensible suivi d'un long « heuuu… » embarrassé. Il tritura nerveusement ses mains, se les tordant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le regard baissé et les joues enflammées. Le jeune brun s'étonnait du comportement de Reim, qui, d'ordinaire, n'avait aucune raison de rougir et rien à cacher. Visiblement, il était en proie à un violent et cornélien conflit intérieur. Il déglutit et tenta de prendre la parole plusieurs fois sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Etrange.

- Et bien… je ne voudrais pas que Xerxes m'en veuille, alors, je suis au regret de ne pas pouvoir vous en dévoiler plus. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, messire Gilbert, déplora t-il.

- Premièrement, je ne vois pas en quoi il t'en voudrait, étant donné les coups tordus qu'il te fait quotidiennement subir et puis… comme je suis hiérarchiquement supérieur à vous deux, j'exige une réponse.

Gilbert devait bien avouer qu'il culpabilisait, habituellement, il n'utilisait jamais son titre pour extorquer des informations, mais là, c'était juste trop bon. Qu'est-ce que Break ne voulait pas qu'on sache ? Déjà le coup de la lettre était excellent, mais si en plus un deuxième petit truc venait s'ajouter à ça…

- Et bien… heu… je… lui et moi… depuis quelques temps, disons que…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Gilbert, plus curieux que jamais.

- Je…

Reim ferma les yeux et serra les poings avant de lâcher un – un peu trop – sonore :

- Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble !

- Oh…

Le simple petit « ho » qu'avait lâché Gilbert n'était pas le moins du monde révélateur. Il était à vrai dire plus que surpris. Etait-il sérieux ? Reim et Break dans le même lit ? Non… attendez… non, alors là, c'est juste trop, mais alors trop bon ! Break en pincerait pour Reim ?

- Mais alors… la lettre, sourit Gilbert, victorieux. C'est donc pour toi que Break a le béguin ! s'exclama t-il, ahuri.

- Heu… en fait… je…

- Raaah, il faut que je le dise à Oz, à Sharon, à ce stupide lapin ! s'excita le brun.

- Messire Gilbert ! le retint Reim.

- Oui, Reim ?

- Xerxes me l'a avoué le jour-même où messire Oz a trouvé la lettre. Et, je… enfin, je dois admettre que je ressens la même chose.

- Gné ? Tu es sérieux, là ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, messire, c'est un peu pour ça qu'il était, heu… dans mon lit, fit Reim, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Gilbert se gratta la tête. Reim et Break formaient maintenant un couple ? Ah ben ça ! Bon, dans un sens, Break serait peut-être un peu moins taquin et mesquin… Mais ça, il n'y croyait pas trop. Il en avait eu un petit aperçu lorsque Break s'était précipité dans le placard… Mais alors que Gilbert allait poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes, une cloche retentit. Reim avait vivement relevé la tête, l'air interrogateur. Cette cloche ne sonnait que lors des rassemblements importants. Et la plupart du temps, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Sûrement un châtiment, pensa Reim. Néanmoins, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas Break qui prenne, au cas où il aurait encore une fois fait des siennes.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent dans la salle commune et Gilbert prit place aux côtés de son maître, qui, visiblement, ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Sharon avait fait sonner la cloche. Tous les domestiques, y compris Break et Reim, s'étaient rangés sur plusieurs lignes, au centre de la salle, bien droit et silencieux, attendant les ordres. Enfin, silencieux est un bien grand mot. Les curieux chuchotaient à voix basse, intrigués. Peut-être était-ce à propos des disparitions de domestiques ? Récemment, une vingtaine avait eu lieu en à peine une semaine ! Ce qui était effectivement très inquiétant. Des mesures avaient été demandées par les domestiques eux-mêmes, mais refusé par la duchesse en personne. Ce comportement pour le moins étrange avait beaucoup inquiété Break et Reim, directement visés. Mais comme il ne s'était plus rien passé, la vie avait repris son cours normal, bien qu'ils se méfient encore.

Pour l'instant, Reim jetait des regards inquisiteurs à Sharon qui semblaient au bord des larmes et très nerveuse, tandis que Break affichait une mine inquiète. Elle tenait la cloche d'une main tremblante, l'air hagard. Autour, une rumeur s'élevait, et elle redoubla lorsqu'un étrange personnage pénétra la pièce. Il était immense, avec une tête de fouine et de petits yeux méchants, presque sadiques. Une vraie montagne de muscles. Le prototype de l'homme de main. La tension augmenta encore dans l'assemblée des domestiques.

Il les toisa, un sourire tordu sur le visage. Son regard se posa sur Break, qui frissonna, une sorte de frayeur s'emparant lentement de lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas lourd et claudicant vers lui et souleva sans ménagement le domestique, presque replié sur lui-même mais toujours avec une nuance de défi dans le regard. Reim devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu Break aussi effrayé. A vrai dire, il en aurait fait autant. Si ce n'est plus. Il le jaugea donc, l'œil dur, puis le reposa brutalement et lui ordonna d'une voix rocailleuse :

- Soulève-moi cette touffe de cheveux de ton visage.

Break haussa les sourcils. Hors de question qu'il laisse des centaines de domestiques contempler son orbite creux ! L'homme le prit par le col et le souleva de terre, lui répétant la même chose, mais un ton plus haut. Break lui cracha au visage, le nez froncé et les lèvres frémissantes de colère. L'homme de main l'envoya valser plus loin, à l'opposé de l'assemblée de domestiques. Il tomba sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Sharon se précipita entre eux deux et écarta les bras, le regard suppliant.

- Xerx, fais ce qu'il te dit, demanda t-elle au borgne.

- Mais…

- Obéis ! le pressa t-elle.

Contraint, il se souleva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et souleva sa mèche blanche, dévoilant ainsi le trou béant qui remplaçait son œil gauche. L'homme de main se détourna, visiblement désintéressé.

- Borgne, il me sera moins utile, marmonna t-il.

Puis il s'approcha de trois autres domestiques, les prit par le bras et les fit rejoindre plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés. Enfin, il s'intéressa à Reim. Il sourit et le prit lui aussi par le bras, mais Sharon éleva la voix :

- Il n'est que provisoirement à notre service. Il appartient à Rufus Barma.

- Appartient ? répéta faiblement Break, ahuri.

- Bien, grogna l'homme. Je reviendrais.

Et il se détourna, emportant par la même occasion les domestiques. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur tous les domestiques. Pas un son ne sortait de la bouche des serviteurs de la maison Rainsworth.

- Appartient ? répéta encore une fois Break, bien plus fort cette fois.

Il se releva et toisa Sharon, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire auparavant. Pour ce simple geste d'effronterie, les domestiques en avaient le souffle coupé.

- Vous nous prenez pour des animaux, maintenant ? Nous ne sommes pas à vendre ! s'écria t-il.

Sharon avait le visage fermé, incapable de parler. Elle fit teinter la cloche et l'assemblée se dessouda automatique, bien plus bruyante qu'auparavant. Break vint rejoindre sa maîtresse et la prit fermement par la main, l'entraînant avec lui dans un couloir désert.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Une vingtaine de domestiques disparaît en une semaine, puis ça… Miss, répondez ! la secoua t-il.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sharon. Soudainement refroidi, Break se défit et essuya la goutte d'eau salée, défaisant sa prise sur les mains de la jeune demoiselle. Il la serra contre elle, sentant brusquement qu'elle était bouleversée.

- Xerx… il faut que je te parle, murmura t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de l'écouter.

- Cet homme-là fait parti du Cyclope Fourchu…

- Le QUOI ? répéta Break. C'est quoi ce nom pourri ? s'esclaffa-il.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il fait donc parti d'une organisation qui a prit beaucoup d'importance en à peine un mois, elle a maintenant une très forte influence sur tout, y compris les quatre grandes familles ducales.

- Et alors ? C'est une raison pour…

- Laisse-moi terminer !

- Bon, bon, ça va, je ne faisais que commenter.

- C'est également un réseau d'espionnage. Elle sait chacun des plus petits secrets des familles Rainsworth et Nightray. Le tour des Barma et des Vessalius ne fait que tarder.

Break commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Nous sommes contraints de leur obéir si nous ne voulons pas que… certaines choses soient dévoilées. Car ça pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons à leur vendre nos domestiques. Crois-moi, Xerx, ils sont redoutables. Le pire n'est pas là. A vrai dire, pour une simple question de secrets, nous aurions pu facilement éradiquer cette menace mais… vois-tu… la paix est en danger.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Break, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… ces hommes possèdent une gigantesque armée de chains, avoua Sharon.

- PARDON ?

- Même les meilleurs agents de Pandora et leurs chains ne seraient pas en mesure de les vaincre… je les ai vus, murmura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes. C'est horrible…

Break la reprit contre lui, caressant doucement la masse soyeuse qui lui descendait dans le dos.

- Et les domestiques ? Qu'ont-ils en rapport avec ça ?

- Ils les utilisent pour des travaux. Nous ignorons encore de quoi il s'agit. Mais Grand-Mère m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu. Ils traitent les domestiques comme des bêtes… tu ne dois pas aller là-bas, Xerx ! Je refuse qu'il te prenne !

- Mais… je croyais que je ne les intéressais pas ?

- Maintenant, oui, mais plus tard, ils viendront.

L'albinos frissonna.

- Reim est hors de danger pour le moment ? voulut-il s'assurer.

- Rufus Barma n'a pas encore céder. Il tente tant bien que mal de retarder l'échéance. Mais il va bientôt vendre lui aussi ses domestiques. Reim et toi devez partir d'ici.

- Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question que je vous laisse ! Et les autres domestiques ?

- Je ne peux pas évacuer tout le monde. Et je t'aime, Xerx, comme un frère. Je ne veux pas que tu dormes dans une vulgaire cage et qu'il te passe ces chaînes autour du cou… Emmène Reim avec toi, va t-en.

- Non ! refusa l'albinos.

- C'est un ordre.

Break ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il devait obéir. Mais pas à ça ! Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir comme un lâche. Il refusait de laisser toutes ces personnes derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus laisser des cadavres dans son sillage…

- Miss…

- VA-T-EN ! hurla t-elle, tremblante.

Elle l'agrippa par la manche et le traîna jusqu'au dehors, le plantant dans l'allée gravillonnée, devant un fiacre aux chevaux surexcités.

- Monte, lui ordonna t-elle.

- Non.

- Garde ! appela t-elle sans ménagement.

- Quoi… ?

Deux gardes le prirent fermement dans leurs bras et le trainèrent jusqu'au fiacre, mais Break se débattait rudement. Soudain, un coursier déboula et se stoppa juste devant Sharon. L'air abattu, il lâcha :

- Les Barma ont cédés.

Break écarquilla les yeux et profita de l'inattention momentanée des gardes pour repartir en courant chercher Reim. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le trouvent ! Essoufflé, il fouilla tout le premier étage, puis passa au second, Sharon et les gardes sur ses talons. Enfin, il le trouva. Il se jeta presque sur lui et l'obligea à se lever du siège où il était assis, un livre entre les mains.

- Xerxes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Viens ! Tu dois partir tout de suite !

- Pour aller où ?

Prit de court, Break cessa de tirer sur le bras de Reim comme un forcené et tenta de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant une explication abracadabrante, puis finalement, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien, une main caressant sa joue.

- Fais-moi confiance, mon Reim.

Devant l'air aussi grave de son amant, Reim céda et se laissa entraîner, tandis que Break lui donnait de petits coups avec sa canne, l'air de dire « dépêche-toi ! ». Ils traversèrent les deux étages au pas de course et rejoignirent le fiacre, dans lequel Break poussa Reim, un horriblement pincement au cœur.

- Hé ! s'écria Reim. Tu ne viens pas ?

Break secoua la tête, et se pencha vers Reim, prenant son visage à deux mains en l'embrassa lentement, savourant chaque seconde que dura ce dernier baiser. Il posa ses lèvres sur son nez, sur ses deux joues, dans son cou. Au fond de lui, il se sentait incapable de le laisser partir. Puis il se recula, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Xerxes… qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Reim, visiblement perdu.

- Je te rejoindrais, ne t'en fais pas.

Reim le sonda.

- Tu mens, déclara t-il.

Break referma la porte sans même répondre et fit signe au cocher. Celui-ci démarra au galop et l'albinos observa le fiacre s'éloigner, le cœur serré. _Mon Reim…_

Mais alors que Break resta là, les bras ballants et que Sharon l'avait rejoint, lui hurlant dessus, des hommes armés interceptèrent le fiacre. Break sursauta. NON ! Il s'élança en direction du fiacre, mais il avait l'impression de piétiner, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il vit les hommes s'emparer de Reim, qui se débattait vainement, et le traîner dans leur propre fiacre. Break hurla. Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Le fiacre partit au quart de tour. Avec Reim.

Break continua à courir malgré tout, puis s'écroula dans la terre, épuisé et tremblant. De grosses gouttes salées s'échappaient de son œil droit. Il gémit, donnant de futiles coups de pieds au sol.

_Reim… Mon Reim…_

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà, donc, ça se termine là - eh bé ouéééé ! - et merci de m'avoir lue !<p>

En fait, j'hésite à faire une suite, je manque un peu de motivation (même si je remercie toujours Rose-Eliade et Lamy) et il est possible, disons, envisageable, un chouya réellement casse-pied et méchant, que la fic se termine là ! Mais rien n'est moins sûr, je compte sur vos coms ! (eh beh wééé, je vous oblige à poster, d'abord, naaa !)

Joyeux Noël et bonne année !

_Bien sûr, je m'excuse de ce (pardonnez l'expression) foutage de gueule - si, si, je l'admet - et je vous demande pardon ! C'est juste que j'avais envie de vous faire peur, voilà, bonne fêtes ! XD_

_Break: t'es vraiment qu'une grosse et ignoble *BIIIP*_

_Reim: hé ho !_


	8. Seul

Bon, c'est minable, pondre seulement ça en autant de jours... je sais, je sais, mais bon, hein. On fait comme on peut avec ce qu'on a. Bref...

DISCLAIMER: l'univers appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: K+

WARNING: spoil

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Reim ouvrit les yeux, sa vue se troubla tout d'abord et il chercha machinalement ses lunettes, tâtonnant autour de lui à la recherche d'un contact pouvant lui révéler où il se trouvait. Soudain, il y eut une secousse et il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour tenter malgré tout de discerner son environnement. La tâche était encore plus ardue étant donné qu'il faisait très sombre. Un faible rayon de lumière filtrait par il ne savait où, incapable de voir correctement. Finalement, il finit par se rendre compte que ses chères lunettes se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de lui et il les chaussa, tout en gémissant face à l'horrible mal de crâne qui s'installa, tout en déplorant son verre gauche cassé. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était enfermé dans une petite cage tout en bois, presque une grosse caisse, à vrai dire. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça avait bien l'air d'une caisse. Il put apercevoir quelques trous percés dans le couvercle –solidement fermé, bien évidemment- pour lui permettre de respirer. C'était donc ça, la fameuse lumière. Il tenta de se lever mais il suffoqua vite et s'écroula sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de sol, portant une main à son cou. Non… impossible… ce n'était pas vrai ! Il le suivit du doigt, voulant absolument s'assurer de cette énormité. Oui, c'était bien ça. On l'avait attaché à la caisse, et il possédait un collier autour du cou, comme un animal sauvage. En ce moment-là, il déplorait l'inutilité de March Hare, sa chain. Il était vrai qu'elle était très pratique pour détourner l'attention lord d'un combat, mais à part ça… on dirait une grosse peluche soyeuse qui débarque en plein milieu des effusions de sang, alors, forcément, ça retient l'attention. Mais là, à part lui-même, il n'y avait pas grand-monde à qui montrer ses adorables pattes pelucheuses. Il se rassit donc sur le sol en bois –bourré d'échardes, au passage.<p>

Il soupira et attira ses jambes à lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, le regard brillant et les yeux à demi clos. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, sentant désormais les secousses caractéristiques indiquant qu'il se déplaçait. Il avait surpris une conversation lorsqu'ils l'avaient ligoté dans le fiacre. Il savait désormais pourquoi Xerxes l'avait fait monter de force. S'il avait su ce qui se passait, il serait resté pour le protéger. Maintenant, il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient puent lui faire et il croisait les doigts pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore emportés. Logiquement, ce n'était pas le cas, mais il se rongeait tout de même les sangs. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était son Xerxes, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de le toucher. Ils leur étaient interdit de lui faire du mal, de quelle manière que ce soit.

C'était dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il s'imaginait le pire qu'il avait besoin des bras réconfortants et protecteur de son Xerxes. A ce même instant, il aurait tant aimé que March Hare soit réellement doux et affectueux pour le serrer dans ses bras, telle une grosse peluche à la fourrure chaude et consolante qui le protégerait de toutes les horreurs de ce monde.

Les secousses s'intensifièrent légèrement avant de diminuer et de se réguler. Reim soupira. Un horrible sentiment s'était emparé de lui. La terreur, l'inquiétude, le doute se mêlait en lui, mais encore bien plus horrible était ce sentiment d'impuissance. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses proches, il n'y pourrait rien et ne serait même pas là pour les protéger. Pire encore, il n'était plus maître de son destin. Il allait probablement mourir ou finir en cage comme tous ces pauvres domestiques. Une larme roula sur sa joue sale, traçant un unique sillon de pureté sur sa peau.

- Xerxes-jou, je t'interdis de mourir, murmura t-il.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue (je pense à Rose-Eliade et Lamy au moins XD) et je vais vous faire une suite un peu plus digne parce que là, franchement... un chapitre pour rien dire, voila ! M'en voulez pas trop, hein... j'ai une grosse panne, désolée ^^'. Encore merci !<p> 


	9. Condamné bestial

Bien, voilà la suite ! Toujours courte, pardonnez-moi T.T

Neuvième chapitre, c'est pas mal, non ? Non ? Bon, d'accord...

Bien, bien ! Heu... m'en voulez pas trop, il est pas génial... m'enfin bon, si l'autre vous a plu, celui-là ne devrait pas être trop mal... tiens, en parlant de ça ! Merci à Lamy et Rose-Eliade de continuer à me lire et de m'encourager !

DISCLAIMER: bravo à Jun MOCHIZUKI ! Quoi, elle n'a rien fait dans mon histoire ? Non, non, juste inventer tout l'univers et les personnages...

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, Reim poussait un long soupir. Non pas de désespoir, mais d'ennui profond. Très profond. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Reim s'ennuyait. Non, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, oui, il s'inquiétait à en mourir pour ses proches, oui, il était enchainée à une caisse dans laquelle il était captif et non, il n'avait pas peur. Il s'ennuyait. A la rigueur, il aurait bien aimé être enfermé avec une autre personne pour discuter un peu. Bon, certes, ce n'était pas franchement le moment idéal pour taper la discussion, mais là, trop, c'est trop ! Parce que ça devait bien faire dans les cinq heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette caisse –heureusement plutôt adaptée à sa taille, ce qui ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir des courbatures et des fourmillements. Il fit cliqueter sa chaîne une fois encore. C'était presque devenu un jeu morbide. A chaque minute qui le rapprochait du sort peu enviable qui devait l'attendre, il faisait cliqueter sa chaîne, le gardant éveillé par la même occasion. Okay, compter les minutes ça va une heure, va pour une heure et demie, mais là, ça commençait sérieusement à être lassant. Il déplia ses jambes pour la énième fois et agita ses mains pour dissiper l'engourdissement, en profitant pour tenter d'étirer son dos endolori par tant de minutes passées à rester assis en tailleur. Il papillonna faiblement, le regard vitreux et rougis. Il avait arrêté de se ronger les sangs pour ses amis il y avait à peu près une heure, quand les larmes avaient refusé de couler, et qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'état lamentable dans lequel il s'était mit pour de simples suppositions. Après tout, être pessimiste ne l'aiderait pas plus que cette fichue chaîne qu'il faisait cliqueter pour éviter de devenir fou à supporter les halètements rauque de quelconques bêtes et les gémissements des autres prisonniers. Malgré tout, il se demandait quel intérêt ses ravisseurs avaient eu à l'enlever lui et tous ces domestiques, ainsi que les mystérieuses bêtes qu'il entendait grogner, hurler, couiner. D'ailleurs, une d'elle restait drôlement silencieuse mais l'odorat de Reim l'avait rappelé à son bon plaisir. Quelle puanteur ! Presque insupportable. D'après les frottements qu'il percevait à travers sa caisse, et les chocs sourds qui indiquaient que l'animal se laissait durement retomber sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de sol, Reim put facilement deviner que la bête en question était imposante. Franchement, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'écouter un animal tourné en rond dans sa cage, avec pour seul but de jouer aux devinettes. Quel animal ? Hein, c'est vrai, ça ? Ou peut-être une chain ? Mais on n'enferme pas une chain dans une vulgaire cage ou même une caisse. Bon, thèse éliminée. Voyons… bestiole à fourrure, d'après l'odeur persistante – et franchement écœurante. La bête semblait indifférente au fait qu'elle soit enfermée. Tempérament calme et taciturne. Re-soupir. Si seulement on pouvait faire une…<p>

Tap-tap. Clac.

_C'est quoi ce truc ?_

Crrr, crrr. Fshhh.

_Beurk, c'est quoi ce machin verdâtre qui s'infiltre par les trous d'aération ?_

Reim posa un doigt dans la substance avant de grogner de dégoût, le liquide gluant et collant s'écoulant lentement, un peu comme du miel, mais avec une odeur loin d'être appétissante.

- Beuuh… berk !

Reim tenta tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la chose mais ça n'eut pour effet que de répandre ce truc visqueux un peu plus sur ses habits. Je vois, je touche, je me plains. C'était un peu ça.

_Bon, t'y as touché, tant pis pour toi, arrête de gémir, maintenant !_

- Arf, arf, arf…

De l'air frais lui parvint en même temps qu'une longue coulée du machin verdâtre se répandait sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête avant de pousser un cri et de reculer vivement – enfin, si on peut appeler reculer se précipiter à l'opposé de la caisse et se rétamer en passant par-dessus dans son élan. Donc, c'est cul par-dessus tête qu'il observa la chose se rapprocher de lui.

Elle était grande, pas loin des un mètre quatre-vingt, plus grande encore que Reim. Un long museau abîmé et couronné d'une truffe balafrée, avec de grands yeux violets et brillants. Une longue queue qui s'agitait joyeusement. La fourrure rayée terre de sienne et crème, avec quelques nuances argentées. Des griffes longues et abîmées. Le poil sale et –très- odorant. Une longue crinière aux couleurs chatoyantes. De petites oreilles poilues et ourlées. En fait, ça ressemblait à une espèce de grand lion tigré quelque peu… Disons simplement qu'il avait une tête de cobaye. Pauvre bête, pensa Reim.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mon grand, mais est-ce que tu vas me broyer avec ta jolie mâchoire ?_

L'énorme bête s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber, roulant sur elle-même en tirant la langue.

- Il t'on croisé avec un chien, ou quoi ? se demanda le brun à haute voix, observant bizarrement l'étrange lion. Tiens, au fait, on est où ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une large et profonde fosse. Personne d'autre que lui.

- Pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout, marmonna Reim en se relevant.

Le lion-tigre-chien imita son nouveau compagnon avant de faire un tour sur lui-même pour tenter d'attraper sa queue.

- Ben mon vieux, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, c'est moi qui le dis, soupira le pauvre Reim en plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir l'étrange masse qui se mouvait à quelque mètres d'eux.

La masse bondit en dévoilant de longues canines jaunâtres. Un autre « truc ». Encore un pauvre animal qui a servi de cobaye. Sauf que celui-là, ils n'avaient pas du le croiser avec un chien… En parlant de chien, le nouveau compagnon de Reim n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, il s'était assis sur son postérieur et avait penché la tête de côté, l'air interrogateur.

- Non, non, il ne veut pas jouer, mon grand, il veut juste se faire un sandwich, tenta Reim en secouant la tête.

_Une arme ? J'ai une arme ? Y'a rien en plus ici ! C'est quoi ça ? Ah non, c'est la queue du truc méchant. Heu… bon, ben chuis dans la merde._

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, marmonna l'homme à lunettes en observant ostensiblement son nouvel ami. Allez, attaque ! Attaque, je te dis ! Mais attaque quoi, allez !

Tandis que notre cher Reim s'énervait sur la pauvre bête poilue, l'autre « truc » se léchait les babines, savourant déjà la chair fraîche.

Puis elle bondit.

* * *

><p>Break détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes à Oz qui l'observait avec insistance depuis que le fiacre était parti à toute allure. Gilbert et Alice, silencieux, avaient décidé d'observer le paysage, gêné par l'attitude de Break depuis l'enlèvement de Reim. Break sécha discrètement le sillon salé sur sa pâle joue droite et tenta d'afficher un rictus indifférent, bien que son œil rougis ne fût pas des plus convainquant. Oz leva les yeux au ciel.<p>

_Pourquoi ne veut-il pas admettre qu'il s'inquiète pour Reim ? C'est tout à fait normal. En même temps… c'est Break._

Muet, l'albinos se mit lui aussi à observer le paysage, impatient de retrouver son amant. Ils n'avaient que trop tardé, déjà. Et ce fiacre qui avançait à peine plus rapidement qu'un mollusque. Long soupir désespéré.

_J'arrive, Reim, s'il te plaît, tiens bon. _

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue et toujours un grand merci à Lamy et Rose-Eliade ! Comme vous voyez, j'essaye de rattraper mon absence... pardon T.T<p> 


	10. L'amour rend aveugle

Voilà-voilà : dernier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais j'ai eu une super idée de fic... que j'ai d'ailleurs publiée ! (quoi, je fais de la pub ? Mais pas du tout ! XD)

DISCLAIMER: Jun MOCHIZUKI, je me proster ne à tes pieds pour avoir créer ce manga génialissime ! Et je m'adore d'avoir inenté cette histoire !... oh, c'est bon, ça va, je déconne !

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand Reim ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé et il dut papillonner pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Quand il reconnut le visage penché au dessus de lui, il voulut bondir de joie mais il poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Tout son corps hurlait de souffrance. Il entendit la voix paniquée de l'albinos crier sur un homme en blouse blanche, tandis que celui-ci lui appliquait une seringue dans le bras. Reim ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes avant de sombrer de nouveau.<p>

A nouveau l'écran noir.

Puis enfin, l'éblouissement et, cette fois, il se tint tranquille. Il sentait quelque chose de liquide lui tomber sur le visage et une main glacée lui caressait les cheveux et la joue. Autour de lui, plusieurs silhouettes floues se pressaient autour de ce qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital. Il soupira bruyamment, histoire d'attirer l'attention. Puis il sentit qu'on lui appliquait des lunettes sur le nez. Oui, DES lunettes. Parce que ce n'était pas SES lunettes. Le visage baigné de larmes et rougis de Break se dessina et il cilla. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il voulut bouger la main, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus la sentir. Il tenta un coup d'œil sur son corps, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger la tête. Que s'était-il passé, déjà ?

Ah, oui, l'espèce de bestiole qui s'était jetée sur lui.

Déchirement.

Sang.

Cris.

Hurlements.

Douleur.

Horrible douleur.

Noir.

Il ferma les yeux et se crispa, ressentant encore l'affreuse sensation d'une gueule dans ses entrailles. Comment avait-il réussi à survivre ?

Break répondit à ses questions muettes :

- Tu étais étalé sur le sol.

Il avait une voix étrange.

- Tu ne respirais plus. Tu ne bougeais plus. Ton cœur ne battait plus. Tu étais déchiqueté, sanguinolent. Et à côté de toi, cette chose, ce lion étrange qui ne bougeait pas. C'était ses feulements que nous avions entendu. En quelque sorte, c'est grâce à lui que nous t'avons retrouvé.

Il eut un sanglot et renifla.

- Tu étais mort…

Mort ? Comment ça, mort ? Et là ? Il était mort-vivant ? Zombi ? Fantôme ? Ectoplasme ? Fantoche ? Vulgaire pantin entre les fils meurtriers du marionnettiste fou ? Un revenant à la faux aiguisée ?

- Je t'ai prit contre moi et là… une bête m'a attaqué, probablement celle qui t'avais tué.

- On l'a tuée, tu sais, fit la voix d'Oz, presque éraillée. La bête est morte. Elle a blessé Break, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à…

Coup de coude de la part de Sharon.

- On ne sait pas comment, mais en tout cas, tu as ouvert les yeux et tu as crié « retourne-toi ! ». Et puis… une grande lumière nous a aveuglés. Quand on est revenu à nous, on était au même endroit, mais on aurait dit que le Cyclope Fourchu n'avait jamais existé. Comme si toutes ces horreurs n'avaient été qu'un rêve affreux. Quand nous sommes revenus, tous les domestiques étaient là, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Le Duc Barma, la Duchesse Rainsworth… tous affirmaient qu'ils ne s'étaient rien passé. Je ne comprends pas, acheva l'albinos d'une vois tremblante.

Reim parvint à dévisser sa mâchoire dans un effort et une douleur inimaginable, se rappelant soudainement de l'étrange forme fantomatique qui s'était glissé derrière son compagnon lorsqu'il se trouvait sur ses genoux, lorsqu'il avait, selon tous, ouvert les yeux.

- Je me souviens d'une chose seulement. Une sorte de silhouette blanchâtre s'est glissé derrière toi et j'ai crié pour que tu te retournes. La chose était vraiment effrayante… pendant un moment, j'ai presque cru que c'était la Grande Faucheuse, plaisanta Reim.

Mais personne ne rit, ni même ne sourit. Tous l'observaient gravement. Quoi ? Qu'y avait-il ? Il tenta de bouger un bras, une jambe. Il ne sentait plus rien. Bon, de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre… plus tard, peut-être.

* * *

><p>Sharon s'approcha de Break et se blottit contre lui, prenant soin de ne pas trop s'appuyer contre son torse et son cou bandés. Celui-ci n'avait pratiquement fait que pleurer et gémir ces derniers temps. Il ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait presque plus, il ne dormait qu'à peine et son œil carmin était rouge et gonflé, souligné d'une cerne violacée. Elle ne lui dit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait mal. Elle savait qu'il souffrait de savoir Reim dans cet état. Depuis un mois. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé. Et puis, d'un coup, alors que tout espoir s'envolait, il avait ouvert les yeux. Pour les refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Mais Break avait presque projeté le médecin à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui ordonnant de trouver quelque chose pour le réveiller réellement. Le médecin n'avait rien fait. Reim s'était réveillé de par lui-même quelques jours plus tard.<p>

Break remua faiblement, avant de poser une dernière fois sa main contre celle de Reim et sa respiration se fit plus longue et plus profonde. Il avait fermé les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il était tranquille. L'état de Reim s'était stabilisé. Mais il ne voulait pas quitté sa chambre pour autant. Alors que Sharon allait elle aussi s'endormir, la vois de son valet résonna, comme s'il ne s'était jamais assoupi.

- Miss ? demanda t-il.

- Oui, Xerx ?

- Votre description de Reim est-elle réellement conforme à ce qu'il est ?

- Xerx, rendors-toi, fit Sharon, au bord des larmes.

Il eut un rire rauque, qui sonnait faux.

- A vos ordres.

Puis il inclina la tête et ferma son œil dans un soupir. Sharon serra sa main et posa prudemment sa tête contre le torse de son valet.

* * *

><p>- Allez, va-y, tu peux marcher, maintenant, fit Gilbert en lui tendant sa main gantée, un léger tic agitant les commissures de ses lèvres.<p>

Reim la prit et se souleva. Il tituba un peu mais réussit à se tenir debout. Il arrivait enfin à bouger. Il voulut jeter un œil à son corps mais Gilbert tint sa tête droite avant de lui mettre une minerve.

- Quoi ? fit Reim, presque outré.

- Ta nuque est encore fragile, ne la sollicite pas trop, sourit faiblement le Nightray.

Mais Reim pressentait que c'était pour tout autre chose. Quand il sortit de l'hôpital, guidé par Gilbert, Break s'approcha de lui dans un grand sourire et lui tendit son bras, un peu tremblant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Reim.

- Bien sûr que ça va, répondit Break.

- Ah…

Il remarqua que la démarche de son amant était plus lente que d'ordinaire. Se moquait-il de lui ? Ou tout simplement, se souciait-il de lui ? Que lui cachait-il ? Il fallait absolument qu'il se voit dans un miroir. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le fiacre, Gilbert les observant comme deux grands-pères. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas tout jeune, mais quand même ! Il s'appuya contre Break et remarqua la grimace de Gilbert.

- Mais quoi ? s'exclama t-il, en oubliant presque les protocoles.

Gilbert rougit et détourna la tête. Il entendit Xerxes pousser un long soupir. Mais flûte alors ! Qu'avaient-ils ?

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Rainsworth, Break faillit casser la figure à Gilbert quand celui-ci poussa un gémissement au moment ou Reim se rattrapa à lui alors qu'il vacillait. Etait-il devenu si lourd que ça ?

Retour dans sa chambre. Regards dégoûtés des domestiques, compatissants d'Alice, désolés d'Oz et Sharon. Excédé, Reim se précipita dans la salle-de-bain en quête d'un miroir. Quand il l'eut en main, il s'en tint éloigné un moment, le doute s'installant en lui. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre, Break sur les talons, et se laissa choir dans le lit, posant le miroir à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Il préféra observer Break un moment. Celui-ci avait posé son œil sur lui, l'air interrogateur. Il le couvait du regard, un regard tendre. C'était le seul qui ne le regardait avec une seule once de dégoût.

- Viens là, s'il te plaît, lui demanda t-il.

L'albinos obéit et vint s'asseoir contre lui, l'entourant de ses deux bras, l'enlaçant avec précaution, écartant le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? fit Reim.

- Tu étais dans le coma, éluda Break.

- Je veux savoir à quoi je ressemble, insista le brun.

- Tu n'y peux rien, répondit simplement Xerxes, tenant fermement le miroir dans sa main gauche.

- Donne-le-moi, martela son amant.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, je t'assure.

- DONNE LE MOI !

Break capitula et lui tendit le miroir, lui enlevant sa minerve. Reim inspira profondément avant de porter le miroir à hauteur de son visage.

Silence.

Le miroir vint se briser au sol.

Break ne bougea pas, le regard vide.

- Je… je suis un monstre ! bégaya Reim, la voix tremblante.

Silence.

L'albinos leva son unique œil et l'accrocha à son visage sans une once d'expression.

- NE ME REGARDE PAS ! hurla Reim, se détournant.

Il s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement étouffé, secoué de sanglots.

Il voyait encore comme une lame tranchante ce visage déformé, couvert de cicatrice et de marques toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Une longue cicatrice lui barrait l'œil droit, meurtrissant sa paupière et son œil rougis, traversé d'un sillon bleuâtre. Ce visage boursouflé, cette joue à la peau mise à nu, rouge et flasque. Son corps meurtri, il n'y avait jeté qu'une œil, mais ça lui avait suffit pour en arriver tout simplement à la pensée suivante : _Je suis un monstre. Je ne ressemble à rien. JE NE VEUX PAS SUPPORTER TOUS CES REGARDS DEGOUTES ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MON XERXES ME REGARDE !_

Il sentit deux bras le porter jusqu'à son lit et le glisser sous les couvertures, suivit du corps glacé de Break qui se blottissait contre lui et deux bras qui encerclaient sa taille, une tête aux cheveux immaculés qui se glissait dans son cou et des lèvres qui baisait sa joue meurtrie. Les longs doigts fins et froids de Break essuyèrent ses larmes et caressèrent son cou, son torse, son visage sans même un frisson de dégoût.

Reim voulut le repousser, mais Xerxes s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! NE ME REGARDE PAS ! hurla Reim.

Il entendit comme un petit rire. Il trouvait ça drôle ?

- Et bien, ça nous ramène quelques temps en arrière, soupira Break. Tu te souviens lorsque tu t'étais approché de moi et que je t'avais craché cette phrase à la figure alors que tu cherchais juste à m'aider ?

Reim resta silencieux.

- Ne me regarde pas, fit faiblement Reim.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, rit Break. Je ne vois qu'une silhouette floutée et je n'aperçois qu'à peine les contours de ton visage.

- Mais tu sens la peau gonflée, les cicatrices et la peau dénudée… je te dégoûte.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Break. Ton apparence est peut-être hideuse, je l'admets, mais…

- Tu vois ? Je suis HI-DEUX ! Je ne ressemble à rien, à part peut-être à Mad Baby, c'est…

- Mad Baby ? Tu exagères, là ! Enfin, tu ne ressembles pas à cette affreuse chain.

- Tu ne peux pas juger, tu ne me vois pas.

- Même si je te voyais, ça ne changerais rien.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Messire Gilbert à _gémit _lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

- Gilbert est un abruti. Si c'était d'Oz dont il s'agirait, il aurait réagi de la même manière que moi. Un point c'est tout.

- …

Soupir de la part de Break.

Il l'obligea à le regarder en face.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, sourit-il faiblement. Aujourd'hui plus que tout, je comprends le terme de « l'amour rend aveugle ». Je le suis quasiment, ce qui est plutôt ironique, rit-il.

- Comment peux-tu rire de ça ?

- Ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai développé mon ouïe et mon touché. Je suis plus attentif. Et je t'aime.

Reim observa l'œil inexpressif de Break.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Xerxes-jou.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, sourit Break en l'embrassant doucement.

Reim sourit enfin.

Si Xerxes l'aimait, alors, il se fichait bien de dégoûter les autres.

Tant qu'il l'aimait de cet amour d'aveugle ô combien magnifique…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un piti happy-end ! Quoi, je suis trop romantique ? Mais pas du tout XD<p>

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue et surtout merci à Lamy et Rose-Eliade de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !


End file.
